Virgin Destiny
by Miandrethal
Summary: Blood, death, language, some sensuality. I hate the title. The girls are Vampires, the guys Vampire hunters and they all try to resurrect the queen. Some action, romance, and of course vampire associated gore.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: DAMN THE MAN! I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING!!!!

Chapter 1

Duo Maxwell hated the cold. He couldn't understand for the life of him why Yuy had chosen to go to Russia. Sure, their business took them everywhere, but Moscow in the middle of winter was always a bad idea. He would rather be in Jamaica sitting on the side of the beach sipping alcoholic drinks with little umbrellas in them. Instead, he would be out in the cold all night hunting deadly creatures. Life truly wasn't fair. 

Duo couldn't sleep a wink he really hated flying. Not flying in general, but flying long distances to places he didn't want to go, like Russia.  A seventeen-hour flight lay ahead of him and he needed entertainment better than the stupid in-flight movie.

"Heero?" Duo tried to wake the sleeping Japanese man. Unfortunately, Heero was a sound sleeper and Duo's whispering wasn't going to wake him. Realization of this fact came quick and Duo started other measures of annoyance.

"Heero!" the braided man raised his voice and shook the other man violently trying desperately not to wake the rest of the plane.

"Hai?" the Japanese man responded calmly keeping his eyes closed.

"Good, you're awake." Duo grinned Cheshire-like and stared out of the laughably small plane window.

"You woke me, of course I'm awake. What do you want?" Blue eyes glared at the back of a braided head.

"Why Russia?" Duo asked turning violet eyes to meet Prussian blue.

"Because that's where they were spotted." Heero said making himself comfortable.

"Bullshit! They were spotted in Italy and France as well. Why can't we go there?" Duo said trying to get the Japanese man to pay attention to him.

"Because the Queen's guardians were spotted in Russia." Heero responded, closing his eyes again.

"You sure this isn't about Relena?" that got Heero's attention. He sat up quickly, eyes narrowed and staring at the braided man; Duo smirked back at him knowing that he'd struck an extremely sensitive nerve.

"This has nothing to do with her. This is our job." Heero growled.

"Sure, it doesn't. That's why you're running as far as you can from her, taking us both from America to Russia; from the beautiful sandy shores of America's sea to shining sea to the cold, rainy depths and bowels of Russia filled with snow and wolves. Can you see why this isn't appeasing to me and why I'm skeptical?" Duo was being a bit over-dramatic. 

"Actually, if I wanted to get as far away from Relena as possible, I'd go to Japan." Heero quipped and put his headphones on his head and turned the volume up full blast. Duo glared as he watched the Japanese man ignore him. The braided man turned back to the window and watched the blue ocean.

"I can't believe we're doing this to run from Relena! Well, I hope they're enough Nosferatu to keep me busy." Duo said and tried in vain to get some sleep.

****

On the other side of the jumbo jet sat a handsome blonde man that didn't look over the age of twenty and a green-eyed man that accompanied him. The blonde man, who had earlier declared that he wanted the window seat, was presently looking out said window staring at the vast ocean.

"You should get some sleep. When we get to Moscow we're going to be very busy." The green-eyed man said to the smaller blonde.

"Trowa, when we get to Moscow it will be day time, we don't work until the night." The blonde replied and continued to stare out the window.

"Okay, Quatre, but when you're tired don't complain to me." Trowa said, and closed his emerald eyes in order to get some shut-eye.

"Why are we going to Russia again? You know how much I hate the cold. Remember when we were in Chicago last winter and how I almost froze to death? I'm Arabian, Trowa, I need sand and sun, not snow and ice." Quatre said sarcastically. This elicited a chuckle from Trowa's lips as he listened to the rant of the blonde haired blue-eyed Arabian.

"Vamps have been spotted. The Queen's pureblood guardians have also been spotted. It's our duty. As for the weather, we'll stop and get you a large winter coat to combat the cold." Trowa said, "now get some sleep."

"Fine, but you owe me one." Quatre said and tried to get comfortable for the rest of the trip.

****

"Sisters join together!" a growl sounded over the dark streets of Moscow.

"Have you found one?" a redhead asked running towards the dark-haired woman that screamed.

"Look at her," the dark-haired woman pointed to a woman walking into a hotel, "she's more perfect than we could have ever dreamed. She's an exact match." 

"She is. Good work Hilde." The redhead said.

"Where are Jinakel and Sally they must see her so that we may make our plans for the next month?" Hilde asked.

"We're right here, Catherine, did she find her?" Sally asked the redhead.

"Shhh. Do you all smell that? I smell vamp blood." Jinakel said, sniffing the frigid air.

"I do smell the stench of the Tainted. Everyone, protect Jina." Sally said and poised herself for battle. The other girls followed suit, Catherine pulling knives from her white leather pants and Hilde loading her crossbow under her long, velvet black cloak. Jina had a large sword that she only used when it was needed.

The darkness of the alley was no hindrance to the four pureblood vampire women. They watched as the dark minions scurried up walls and listened as they whispered their voices sounding like elephants stomping and trumpeting.

"We know you're hear Marquise, show yourself!" Hilde yelled to the dark night.

"Gladly." A blonde, longhaired man appeared, dressed in all black with the exception of his crimson tie. He bared his fangs in the sadistic smile that the Tainted always gave to the Pure.

"We want no quarrel tonight. Why have you come?" Sally said, trying to find a common ground and not spill blood tonight.

"We've come for your Vessel. Just give her to us and there will be no quarrel tonight." Marquise smirked back brushing his tongue over his sharp, white teeth.

"You know we cannot do that." Catherine spoke, pushing Jinakel behind her.

"Then quarrel we shall!" Zechs screamed and the minions charged the four women. All the ladies covered Jinakel, circling her in a sphere of protection.

"Jinakel, get out of here! We'll meet you." Hilde shouted and Jinakel sprouted her wings and flew away. The fight raged throughout the city streets, splattering vamp blood on the building walls and onto the cold pavement.

The girls were running out of options, there were only three of them and about fifty vamps. They had been in worse situations before, but with Jinakel who was an excellent swordsman.

Now it was Hilde holding off twelve vamps with her arrows, shooting them down from the tops of buildings as well. Sally got about ten with her Chinese stars. Which left about half for Cathy to kill with her knives. All of them were running out of weapons and would soon have to resort to feeding on the other vamps.

"What's the matter Purebloods, are you afraid of us?" Zechs asked jumping from the highest ledge on the highest building. About ten vamps were closing in all three of the women, yet they stood at a fight stance.

"We'll never surrender the Vessel." Hilde said, shooting an arrow into one of the vamps hearts.

"Well girls, I guess we'll just have to feed on them." Sally said snarling and biting off a hand of a vamp that had gotten too close. The others followed suit and soon many of the vamps were running away. 

"Jinakel!" Sally screamed into the heavens, knowing that the vamp would hear her. With a thump Jinakel descended from the sky.

"Is everyone okay?" she asked, but was cut off by a large blade aimed at her neck and a man holding her arm behind her head.

"Let her go, you know not what you're doing." Sally said, screaming at the man that held Jin.

"She's a vamp. I saw her land. You are all in grave danger." The Chinese man with the shoulder-length black hair said.

"Let her go. She means no harm to any of us. She's as gentle as a lamb." Hilde said.

"She is a vamp. A disease here in Russia. I need to destroy her." The man said.

"Please sir, she is not a disease, she is the cure." Catherine said. Jinakel realized that negotiating with this man was not going to do any good. She elbowed him in the stomach after searching endlessly for a weak spot and drew her sword accidentally cutting his shoulder. He countered her quickly, only hunching a bit when she elbowed him and fighting with his weaker hand because of his flesh wound. She cornered him with her large sword, pointing the tip of the blade at his throat. He dropped his blade and bowed to his knees accepting defeat and death if it were to come.

"I don't want to fight you. I only use this sword for vamps." Jinakel said trying not to bear her teeth.

"You are a vamp, how am I to trust you?" the man said, still not standing.

"I have not killed you yet. I could have snapped your neck or run you through or worse eaten you, but I didn't. I don't kill or feed on humans, only on other vampires." Jinakel said lowering the blade from the man's throat.

"A vampire that kills other vampires?" that man said mostly to himself. He finally stood on his shaky legs.

"We are all like that. All four of us." Sally said walking up with the others behind her.

"But how?" the man was completely confused. In all his years of slaying, he'd never met any vamp that would not feed on a human.

"Please friend. We must leave this place before the Tainted flood it. Come with us." Sally said trying to calm the man with her voice.

"Wufei. The name's Wufei." He said smiling at Sally. Sally didn't dare smile back lest she frighten him with her fangs. 

"Will you follow us to our home, Wufei? I assure you that we will not hurt you. Besides, you have an ugly wound." Sally asked. Wufei looked skeptical but he felt in his heart that she was truthful and trusted her. 

"I will go." Wufei said and followed them to their apartment.

Wufei was surprise to find out how vampires lived. When he thought about the mythological creature's dwellings coffins and graveyards and boarded windows always came to mind. This was obviously not true for this group of women. Their place was immaculate a large loft apartment that was furnished with plush couches and not a coffin in sight; the windows weren't even boarded.

"Please sit." Sally said offering Wufei a seat.

"We're sorry we have no food to offer you." Hilde smirked and sat on one of the small cushions by the fireplace.

"What is this business? Vampires that eat other vampires are not possible." Wufei said looking around at the four sets of eyes that were staring at him.

"Calm yourself. My name is Jinakel, you've met Sally, the one in the white is Catherine and the elfin one is Hilde. We are all vampires, but pureblood vampires." Jinakel said trying to calm Wufei.

"That is just a myth. Purebloods were all eradicated when the Queen was killed, that was over ten thousand years ago." Wufei said his skepticism rising.

"I see you know your history. But the queen didn't die. She sent her soul into a vessel to be protected then reincarnated. Treize, the master of the Tainted vampires that you've probably come into contact with is trying to stop that from happening." Hilde said.

"Why? Why would a vampire not want his queen to be reborn?" Wufei queried.

"Because, her last words to him before he killed her were I will slay you and your kind and eradicate them from the earth when I am reborn. The scripture says this." Sally said bringing peroxide for Wufei's wound.

"Why are you in Moscow then?" Wufei asked yet another question.

"We found the incarnation of our queen. Well, actually the queen's sword found her. The sword of Queen Hadilah Badri was taken to the…"

"Moscow Museum of Natural History, I read the paper today. This is all too weird." Wufei said flinching at the sting of Sally tending his wound, "Watch it woman!"

"Suck it up." Sally said putting a bandage over the small flesh wound.

"So, who is this incarnation?" Wufei asked sarcastically.

"She is the museum curator. I've been watching her all day." Hilde said.

"All day. You can walk during the day?" Wufei looked stunned.

"Yes, one of the perks of being a pureblood. Although we have to wear sunglasses and sun block wherever we go. It's like we're on the beach wherever we go." Catherine chimed in.

"So, how do you propose to getting your queen into this museum curator?" Wufei was sure he'd lost his mind, but he was just going to go with it.

"The Queen is in me so I will have to turn the curator and give her the blood of our queen. I would not touch a mortal otherwise." Jinakel said, seriousness evident on her face.

"And this will eradicate all **bad** vamps?" Wufei asked putting an emphasis on the word bad.

"Yes. The Queen's power is strong enough to do that. She gave her dying word. Will you help us friend Wufei?" Jin asked hopefully. Wufei was silent for a while. The thoughts of helping something he'd always been told to fear making him uneasy.

"Yes. I will help." He gave his word and Wufei's word was his bond.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"The Day the Sword Spoke"

Roddy Adelphia loved ancient artifacts, especially Egyptian. She spent a whole summer in Egypt prior to coming to Russia and the cold climate was far worse than anything she'd ever faced in the desert. However, everyone in Russia seemed to love Egyptian art as well, because it was the second largest turnout in the Moscow Museum's history.

She beamed angelically as she stared at all the visitors surveying the archaic Egyptian artifacts. The biggest attraction was the large, golden sword that had ancient hieroglyphics on it that no one could translate except for her. She remembered the day that she and the rest of the team had found the sword. 

_*Flashback*_

  It was days of living in tents and searching through moldy caves. The sarcophaguses and tombs of Egypt were not pretty during the summer. The hot beaming sun shining down trying to claim the entire group of stupid archaeologists with heat exhaustion; Roddy would surely be its next victim.

_She sighed and stretched as she dug through the rubble, finding nothing but scarab beetle remains (which they had enough of, it was their first find) and dust. She needed a vacation. Who was she kidding this was her vacation. Three months in Egypt on an archaeological dig was always exciting, NOT! She kept digging, as if she were going to find something. It had been three months and they hadn't found a damn thing since the first day; she just wanted to go home early. Until, she felt something, her pick hitting a hard place in the dust. She dug some more, hoping that it wasn't a fossilized scarab beetle that was making her this excited. _

_Thankfully, it wasn't. It was a large, gold broadsword that had archaic writings on the hilt and the blade and was perfectly preserved. She called her head scientist into the cave, absolutely excited with what she'd found. Maybe now she would get some respect. Unfortunately, all she got was a pat on the back and Frank, the head linguist, took the beautiful sword and tried to translate it. It took Frank a whole month and he only had the first three words._

_"What does it say Frank?" the head scientist asked the head linguist._

_"Well, the language is so old and a mixture of ancient Arabic. I've come up with an idea. The gods are behind me and my revenge… It's like a fortune or a saying of wisdom" Frank was utterly confused. This find was definitely older than anything they'd found. Roddy looked at the sword the words and pictures suddenly becoming clear._

"Actually, it's a prophecy…"Roddy piped up, "…I will slay you and your kind and eradicate them from the earth when I am reborn. By Ra, I will be avenged." Everyone was speechless. After that day, she was the head linguist and a damned good one.

*End Flashback*

Her life was finally starting, traveling with her find. She was sure that she would receive some kind of award from the World Anthropological Society; she pictured the tour in her head. In three months she would be heading to the Smithsonian Museum of Natural History in Washington D.C., there she could finally see her beloved Trowa again. She could hardly wait.

"You look absolutely beautiful." A voice came from behind her and she felt strong arms encircle her waist. She turned around in the loose grip to meet with green eyes.

"Trowa!" she screamed, making the small murmur of the crowd stop. She didn't care; she was with the love of her life.

"I see your exhibit is going well." He said, she finally let him breathe.

"Yes. I told you that I'd be in D.C. in three months, why are you here?" she asked.

"Business. See, I brought Quatre with me." Trowa said smiling down at the blonde and waving at him from the top floor. Quatre smiled back and gave Roddy a sweet smile.

"You brought Blondie along with you? I can't believe that you two are still friends. " she said as she brought his head down for a simple kiss on the lips.

"I missed you. I had to see you so I jumped at the chance to come to Moscow." Trowa said taking her hand in his.

"I have to get to work. But I'll meet you tomorrow, is that alright?" She asked.

"Yeah. How about Brunch tomorrow at ten?" Trowa kissed her hand and they both parted ways.

****

Quatre was admiring the exhibit when he noticed four strangely dressed women and a man. They were all clad in black and looked a bit out of the loop, even for Russians. Luckily before Quatre's curiosities got the best of him, Trowa joined his side.

"What's wrong?" Trowa always had a good sense of when Quatre was not feeling safe.

"My heart is telling me that those people over there are vamps. But vamps can't walk around during the day." Quatre said, glaring at the group of people.

"Quatre, sometimes I just think you're paranoid." Trowa said.

"So, what did she say?"

"Brunch. Hopefully she'll invite me back to her hotel room and much more." Trowa said wriggling his eyebrows.

"You haven't slept with her yet and she probably won't sleep with you tomorrow night either." Quatre said still staring at the strange group.

"Oh ye of little faith." Trowa joked.

"I hope it's not just about the sex, Trowa…"

"It isn't. I love Roddy, it's just that a man needs sex, it's a part of his being."

"It's not a part of mine. I do not need sex to survive." Quatre said.

"Will you stop staring at those people? They haven't done anything to you."

"I don't know, Trowa, I just have a strange feeling about this." Quatre was still staring.

"You're going to get us into a fight. Okay, stop staring because they're walking this way." Trowa said, nudging Quatre. The blonde looked away for only a second before he turned his gaze back. He couldn't stop staring. Those people had to be vamps. The way their pale skin contrasted with the black of their pants, except for the one clad in white. They all had on sunglasses; they were inside for Allah's sake. Either they were a mainstream Russian punk band that just so happened to have an appreciation for ancient Egyptian Art or they were vamps. Quatre was sure it was the latter.

"You know Blondie, if you take a picture it'll last longer." The redhead clad in white said, ruffling Quatre's hair and walking right past him. Quatre stared into her sapphire blue eyes and was instantly in love. Nevertheless, she was gone before he could respond.

"One day in Moscow and already you're picking up chicks.  You're a stud Quat. Come on let's go we need to get some sleep before tonight." Trowa said.

"Work as usual?" Quatre asked.

"Work as usual." Trowa said and they caught a cab back to the Adolphus hotel.

****

"I don't understand why we have to go to a boring museum." Duo said talking to the back of Heero's head.

"There was an Egyptian artifact found." Heero said.

"So what? I thought we were here to hunt Vamps. How the hell does Egypt pertain to that? They did mummies Heero, you've got the wrong monster." Duo said standing next to him looking around at the surplus of people.

"Don't you know the history?" Heero asked.

"Of course I do. But Vamps came from Croaovia, Romania, not Egypt!"

"The Queen of the Purebloods is from Egypt." Heero said looking at an ancient fertility statue.

"Oh. So that's why we're spending our day looking at the Ancient Egyptian Artifacts exhibit, you're hoping to find a mythological queen that if she were real has been dead for over ten thousand years?" Duo said sarcastically.

"No. I'm looking for clues as to why vamps have decided to invade Russia." Heero said and finally noticed the golden sword. He smiled.

"You're smiling at a sword, why?" Duo asked.

"Hn." Was all he said and walked towards the door.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Duo said hurrying after him.

"That's the sword of Queen Hadilah Badri, I saw its likeness in one of the Vamp books I was studying. That explains our vamp surplus. Come on, we need to get some sleep, something tells me we're going to have a busy night." Heero walked outside of the museum to catch a cab. When Duo followed him outside, he noticed a group of strangely dressed people.

"What are you staring at, Maxwell?" Heero asked.

"Those people look strangely like vamps, but… I guess I'm just going crazy." Duo said the dark-haired one smiling at him and waiving.

"I think she likes you." Heero said, finally getting a cab's attention. Both men got in and headed for the Adolphus hotel. It was going to be a long night.

****

Roddy sat in her small, temporary office in the museum. It was around eight o' clock and the museum had been long closed. The only people there were the two night guards and they were horrible at their jobs. She's spent the last three nights doing paperwork and this night was no exception. However, the cold night air held a certain excitement in it and she felt the need to roam around the museum.

She leapt from her desk, telling herself that she needed a rest from the annoying paperwork, and walked towards her exhibit. She smiled when she saw the accent lights were the only things on, giving the exhibit a certain intimacy that it didn't possess during the day. She entered the room, not having been through the museum without the crowds and they'd changed a lot since opening day. She was truly impressed with her handiwork. She loved Egypt and she hoped that when people left her exhibit they would love it a little more too.

She entered the room that held the sword, the fascinating blade shining golden in all of its glory; it was her most precious find. She sauntered over to it like it was an old lover; like she would do to Trowa. Thankfully she'd turned off the alarm on the particular room because her next move would have been fatal. She leaned across the glass partition that kept the artifact safe from thieves and little children alike, and rubbed her fingers over the smooth, cool metal.

Suddenly, all of her memories came rushing back, her birth, her Egyptian childhood, her coronation, a simple blur from the past. But Roddy couldn't be Queen Badri this was just a fantasy. But the visions were too strong, the wars, the forced marriage, the death of her body before she sent her soul to her vessel, her final damning words to her husband. The visions were so powerful that she didn't even hear the sound of glass breaking or the sound of a sword being unsheathed. She only felt the pressure of a knife in her back and reacted like a cat.

Roddy grabbed the large, golden sword and fought her attacker with it, the two people dueling and fighting with precision. Roddy was wielding her sword with unknown grace and skill, and it finally dawned on her that she didn't know how to fence. But she wouldn't let that minor detail distract her she was facing an attacker. Roddy didn't stop until she had her attacker on their knees, the blade of the golden sword pointed neck high.

"Who are you before I call the police?" Roddy asked, snapping out of her trance.

"My name is Jinakel, my Queen. I humbly serve you." Jina said without moving or looking Roddy in the eye.

"What?" Roddy said, still holding the sword at Jin's neck.

"You are Queen Badri of Egypt. Only she could manipulate that sword with that much skill." Jin said raising her head up so that her eyes could meet Roddy's.

"You're crazy, I'm going to call the police." Roddy said motioning for Jin to get off her knees slowly and to stay where she was. The blade was still on Jin, only it was on her back as Roddy slowly forced her forward at sword-point.

"Please, believe me, I am telling you the truth. When you touched the sword you had visions, didn't you?" Jin said, trying to convince Roddy.

"What difference does it make? You tired to kill me, I'm still calling the police." Roddy responded.

"That won't be necessary." Said a husky voice from the shadows.

"Hello Zechs, I didn't know that you liked Egyptian Art." Jina rolled her eyes.

"I would have visited earlier today, but I haven't got the powers to day walk." Zechs said finally coming out of the shadows.

"Do you two know each other?" Roddy asked confused.

"Yes, he's a sadistic vampire asshole. And he's going to kill us, aren't you Zechs?" Jina said still not facing Zechs with the blade still to her back.

"Look, I may believe in a lot of things, but I do not believe in vamp… ahhhhh!!!" Roddy screamed as she saw a hoard of snarling vamps coming towards her. She didn't know what to do. Was this real?

Without warning an arrow went through a vamp's chest, sending blood splattering all over the white floors of the exhibit. A knife and two Chinese stars flew past Roddy's head. It didn't take long for Jinakel to notice that her friends had arrived and that she needed to help them fight. 

Jin pulled her sword from the floor where she'd left it and cut Zechs on the face, the wound healing quickly after it was made.

"En guarde!" she said. Zech's blade sliced through the air and hit hers with a metallic clink. They fought like this all of the Purebloods and the Tainted, Roddy hid in the alcove of one of her smaller exhibits hoping that a vamp wouldn't see her; just for safe measure she took the sword with her.

"If it's a war you want Zechs, it's a war you'll get!" Jin screamed as their swords met again.

"You purebloods are few, you'll never be able to be victorious. Master Treize is invincible." Zechs wielded his sword towards her neck, but Jinakel evaded it by sprouting her wings and levitating. Zechs, to the surprise of everyone in the museum, sprouted his own wings and continued the duel with Jin.

"Yes, I have wings as well pureblood!"

"Holy shit." Sally said from the ground as she pulled out her small kukri knife and stabbed a vamp. 

The excitement was mounting as Roddy watched from the sidelines, hoping that no one noticed her. This was all too strange for her, and she suddenly wished that she were back in Egypt digging up relics. The natives of Russia were just too strange. Suddenly, a Chinese man ran up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked, quickly holding the sword in defense.

"It's okay, I'll not harm you." Wufei said and grabbed her hand. He turned around and found himself staring down the barrel of a gun.

"Let her go!" was the reply.

"Trowa?" Roddy's eyes went wide. Trowa took his eyes off Wufei and shrugged at Roddy in apology. Wufei took this moment to take advantage and pulled out his sword, starting a duel with Trowa. Quatre, in the meantime, was fighting some vamps off with his saber, right next to the feisty redhead he'd seen earlier.

"You're a vamp. I knew it!" Quatre said, turning his sword on Catherine. Being an excellent knife fighter, she held him off. 

Roddy couldn't believe what she was seeing.  Her lover and Blondie were fighting with swords? There were two people, if they could be called that, with wings and suspended in air over her head. Blood was splattering left and right and to make matters worse… BANG!!! Came a gunshot from above her.

Duo and Heero had just arrived, noticing that they were a bit late.

"Definitely surplus, Heero." Duo said as he slid down the rest of his rip chord, shooting vamp after vamp through the heart with custom bullets. Blood was everywhere. Heero slid down the zip line and kicked a vamp to the floor and killed it. 

"Who are you?" Quatre asked, holding his saber to Heero's neck.

"Hn." Heero pulled his sword from its sheath and began a duel with Quatre. Duo was meanwhile fighting with Hilde, seeing as that Zech's minions were either all dead or retreating. Zechs saw this and fled with them, but the fights still raged below Jin.

Roddy was cowering in the corner, the usual dullness of the sword glowing a gleaming gold, then turning a hot orange. Roddy was frightened and frustrated and she wanted answers as to why these strange people had ruined her exhibit. Did they not like Egyptian Art?

The sword now glowed red, taking on the emotions that Roddy held in her heart. The frustrated woman screamed to the high heavens, the pitch so loud and shrill that a shockwave shook the museum breaking the rest of the glass ceiling and sending all parts of the exhibits flying off the walls and crushing the fragile artifacts into rubble and dust. The fighting stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"A Soulful Proposition"

When the dust cleared, everyone was still in the last stances they had. The sound of Roddy's scream had frightened even the toughest vampire. As soon as the Purebloods realized where the sound came from they dropped to the floor in reverence. Roddy sat in the middle of the rubble, not believing that her scream had done all of this.

"Roddy are you okay?" Trowa asked, the first one to speak which was a rarity for him. Roddy looked at him with a look he'd never seen before. It was confused and frightened, yet unmistakably livid. She had the look of evil in her eyes, and by the looks of what she'd done to the museum with just her voice; he didn't want to know what else she was capable of.

"Am I okay?" Roddy asked, her tone measured and low, anger seething in every word, "No, Trowa, I'm not okay. I'm pretty FUCKING FAR FROM OKAY!!!" the green-eyed man stepped back in shock and fear he didn't dare touch her, "First, I was attacked by this crazy bitch wearing all black calling me her queen and I defended myself with a sword, but I don't know how to fence. Second, this weird deep voiced blonde guy comes out of the shadows bringing his weird looking cronies with him that were trying to eat me. Then the rest of these crazy women come in and I find blood, but no dead bodies because they were disappearing. A Chinese man grabs my hand then turns around to find my boyfriend, whom I thought was a salesman, holding a gun to his head. His business partner is also fighting with a saber against those nasty looking things behind my boyfriend. Then this braided guy and his Japanese counterpart come flying through the glass roof. And don't let me forget that when I screamed a shockwave blew this place to shit!"

"But are you okay, love?" Trowa asked. Roddy bit her bottom lip in frustration, bringing blood from that sensitive area. She couldn't find anything to say to Trowa, so she just walked up to him and punched him in the stomach.

"Does that answer your question?" she said calmly, she felt much better now. 

"My Queen." Hilde said from the ground, her head was bowed in respect as were all the rest of the guardians.

"Shut up and get up! I want to know what the hell is going on. Starting with you." Roddy pointed the knife's blade at Jinakel.

"We need to get out of here. I'm sure the police have been called." Sally said grabbing Roddy's hand.

"I'm not going anywhere." Roddy said pulling away.

"That's right, love, come on." Trowa grabbed her again and she pulled away pointing the knife at anyone who came near her.

"I said that I'm not going anywhere. I need answers or I'll scream again." She said, her eyes showing a fierce hazel.

"My name is Jinakel, I am a pureblood vampire. I was sent to protect you, my Queen Hadilah Badri. " Jinakel was extremely calm Roddy just stared at her like she was crazy.

"Are you crazy? Roddy is no Egyptian queen." Trowa said walking towards Jinakel.

"Who are you bang boy?" Sally asked, snarling at Trowa.

"I'm a vampire hunter and that's my partner Quatre." Trowa said. At hearing this Roddy gave Trowa a look of death. He'd lied to her.

"You're vampire hunters too, so are we." Duo said dropping his sword from Hilde's neck.

"So you are all Pureblood Guardians?" Heero asked glaring at Jinakel.

"Didn't I just say that?" she glared back.

"Hn."

"Okay, guardians of what?" Roddy asked.

"You my Queen." The Purebloods dropped to the floor again.

"Would you stop that?! I'm no one's queen." Roddy said, her frustration mounting again. The sword started to glow the beautiful gold it had earlier.

"But you are. You just don't realize it yet. You are the queen of Purebloods, a vampire Queen." Catherine said.

"Okay, this is sounding like an Anne Rice novel." Roddy said, finally sitting down in defeat.

"You think she's the queen of your little vampire cult?" Duo asked, looking at Hilde.

"Reverence you braided bastard!" Hilde said.

"When you touched the sword did you have visions of your death and your childhood?" Jina asked. Roddy looked at her in awe.

"How did you know?" Roddy said.

"Because you are Queen Badri. You look just like her. Tell me, do you remember this?" Jina handed Roddy a small, gold medallion encrusted with emeralds. Roddy couldn't believe it.

"I remember this. It was from my father Ramses he left it to me after his death. It's the Amulet of Ra, the sun god that watched over our dynasty. But how do I remember that? The vision is so clear and bold in my mind." Roddy said.

"Because you are my Queen. We will protect you." Jinakel said and lowered her body once more to the floor. Trowa looked at Roddy, as did all the other men.

"I think we all need to explain some things. Let's get out of here." Quatre said.

"Where will we go?" Roddy asked.

"To our place. We will be safe from others there." Sally said and they all hurried to the vamp's home.

****

"We have food now. It's for Wufei though." Hilde said smiling.

"You're not a vamp?" Duo looked at the Chinese man.

"No. I met these onnas yesterday and they convinced me of their righteousness. The whole story was told to me." Wufei replied to anyone who was listening.

"So, what is everyone's name?" Catherine asked looking at Quatre and winking. They all went around the room and introduced themselves.

"So, tell me about this Badri woman. I've never heard of her and I'm the expert in Egyptology." Roddy said, a bit calmer than she was in the museum.

"The stone that you hold is the Amulet of Ra. It is what made your family vampires. A Romanian Count filled it with his blood and gave it to your grandfather. Your grandparents both drank it and became Purebloods and had offspring, leading to you. Your father hated being a vampire and thought that if he stopped the evil bloodline with you that the race would slowly die out. So he betrothed you to a Roman General named Treize that forced you to change him.  He started what we Purebloods call the Tainted, vampires who are tainted with human blood. You hated him and never slept with him. He killed you soon after your wedding, but you swore revenge on him and sent your soul into one of your guards that swore her life to protect you, me. Your purity was never lost on any of us, your name, Hadilah Badri, means Virgin's Destiny in your native tongue. Your destiny is to be reborn because you swore that you would spite Treize's kind and eradicate them…"

"From the face of the earth. By Ra I will have my revenge." Roddy finished the sentence, "so, you hold Hadilah Badri's, my, soul inside of you?"

"Well, not exactly. She gave me her blood. Treize only left her to bleed to death without checking to see if she was truly dead. She asked me to feed on her and I did. I took all of her blood. I've never fed on anything again, your soul keeps me filled and gives me the powers that other vamps don't have. Not even they can fly."

"But that other one can fly." Quatre said referring to Zechs.

"Marquise is using up Treize's strengths. He is not flying without help." Jina said, "Do you believe me?" Roddy stood, the golden sword still in hand steadying her shaky legs. Without warning Roddy fainted to the floor completely out of shock.

"Well, she took it better than we thought she would." Hilde said and helped the women put Roddy on the couch.

****

Zechs returned to the Dark Castle with the few remaining minions what weren't killed in this battle. His pride was hurt also, not understand how he'd managed to lose control of the ambush so quickly.

Treize was going to feed on him when he found out that he'd been that incompetent. This was one of the thousandth times that he'd lost to the Purebloods; where had those other people come from? What of the explosion when he was leaving the museum? Tonight had been too peculiar and Zechs had seen many strange things in his thousand years.

"Zechs!" a cry from the front of the castle broke his train of thought. Treize didn't sound too happy. Zechs knew that tone of voice from his previous encounters with his strict master. He counted the steps he took towards Treize's chambers.

"Yes Master?" Zechs bowed at the sight of his angry master.

"How many died tonight?" Treize asked, the shadows covering his face though his eyes glowed in the darkness.

"75 minions." Zechs responded.

"The Purebloods killed 75 of my minions? They are getting stronger." Treize said.

"Actually sire, there were more that just four of them."

"More?"

"Yes, of course the four cursed Purebloods were there, but there were also five men: two Asians, a blonde, a man with a braid, and a man with funny hair; I recognized them, they've hunted us before." Zechs replied.

"And that was all?" Treize queried.

"Yes… oh, no, there was a dark human cowering in an alcove, but she was just a mere mortal sire." Zechs said. This last comment caught Treize's ear. Treize removed himself from the shadows and stood completely in front of Zechs in the moonlight.

"A dark human you say? Hmmm. What did she look like?" Treize asked.

"She was black, but her skin was caramel colored not dark. Her eyes were hazel and her hair chocolate and thick. Namely, she was beautiful, an excellent feed if I do say so. Ah yes, and she was holding a golden sword." Zechs said.

"My Queen Badri, you have returned like you said you would. The Virgin Destiny has begun." Treize said to himself.

"Come again?" Zechs was extremely confused.

"No one knows this, Zechs, but I had a queen bride. She had the most beautiful life. I wanted to be a vampire so I forced her to turn me and killed her on our wedding night. That is why my kind is the Tainted because of my sins." Treize told Zechs the story.

"You were cursed?"

"Yes, but the best curse that I have ever known. I am omnipotent. Now, since you are so incompetent I'm glad that I've called for reinforcements. Lady?" Treize said the name like a whisper. A beautiful, dark-haired woman appeared from the shadows and Zechs instantly bowed in reverence.

"Please rise Zechs. It is so nice to see you again Treize." She smiled, baring her pearly white fangs.

"My beloved lady, I'm glad you came. You've heard the trouble that I'm in." Treize said.

"I couldn't leave you in your time of despair. I have truly brought my best minions and my best commander. Lucrezcia Noin and my bug Dorothy Catalonia." Lady stepped to reveal two kneeling figures behind her cloak. One was a vampire named Noin who was a commander of Lady's minions. The other figure was a Bug, a human that lives and works with the vampires in exchange for powers and one day becoming a Tainted, named Dorothy Catalonia. There were few Bugs; many of them were killed before they ever reached the esteem their master's wanted them to. Most vampires just used their Bugs and killed them.

"I'm glad to see you Noin." Zechs said walking and kneeling at Noin's side.

"Zechs, it's been one thousand years and two day." Noin said. The two once had a romance that never seemed to wane, no matter how far they were from one another.

"Lady, you will help me?" Treize said.

"Of course, that wretched Queen of yours threatened all of our kind. I will not go down without a fight." Lady smiled and bowed in front of Treize.

"My beloved Lady."

****

"So, what if I am this Queen Badri, or whatever her name is, what do I do?" Roddy asked, finally waking from her fainting spell earlier.

"Well, we'd have to change you. You'd have to take your blood." Jinakel said.

"But won't that kill me?" Roddy said.

"No. It's your blood after all. I am only the vessel." Jinakel said.

"And what happens if I don't?" Roddy asked, standing by the fireplace next to Trowa.

"Humanity will die. We are too few and too weak without our Queen. Pretty soon, the Tainted will have grown greater in mass and numbers. There is only so much that the Vampyre Hunters can do. We protect the queen because she would never take a human life, ever. The Tainted are for power and they want the queen so they can use her powers evilly." Jinakel said, standing in the middle of the whole group. Everyone listened intently as she laid out the fate of the world.

"So, this is one of those I'm the only one who can save the world, type things?" Roddy asked.

"Yes. You are our only hope for eradicating that evil." Jinakel said.

"Only me. Wow, I never thought that I'd ever be anything more than an Archaeologist." Roddy said sitting down on the couch.

"You are our Queen. Our precious Queen Badri." Jinakel said. There was a silence in the air so thick that everyone felt as if they were choking. Roddy looked unsure, but she trusted the Purebloods. They hadn't killed any of the humans in the room, yet she didn't want to be a vampire forever. All she really wanted from life was to run a museum gallery and to marry Trowa, whom she was upset with at the moment. She sighed and frowned inwardly, everyone hanging on the word that were to come from her mouth…

"Yes. I want my soul back." Roddy said, and the Guardians began to prepare her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The turning process was not beautiful, especially for those who were being turned. Roddy was extremely frightened as the Guardians wrapped her naked body in gossamer linens and soaked her in fragrant oils. They styled her hair in thick, braided buns and placed a golden headdress on her head. She looked the part, now only if she could remember.

The women gathered around her, staring at her in awe. They bowed to her again in reverence and started the ritual.

"What are you doing?" Roddy asked watching the girls circle her in a dance.

"We are doing The Blood Moon Dance. You died on your wedding night; that is your original wedding dress. You will remember, I promise." Jinakel said, explaining Roddy. Trowa and the other men watched in awe as the Guardians performed a ceremony. Jinakel took the Amulet of Ra and held it over Roddy's head. The other girls continued to dance around them, baring their fangs. Jinakel began to chant in a strange language, the girls repeated her word for word.

"By the Powers of Ra, the spirit of sun, bring back our queen, her will be done." Jinakel said, she repeated this mantra over and over until a beam of light shown through the amulet and it cracked open.

"What's going on?" Roddy asked.

"Open your mouth, this is as sweet as nectar." Jinakel said and Roddy obliged. She opened her mouth and let the sticky, sweet, thick red substance flow into her mouth. She closed her eyes as the memories started to unfold.  As quickly as they shot through her mind, they disappeared when Jinakel pulled the amulet from her lips.

"I remember a bit." Roddy said, out of breath. Jinakel smiled.

"I will not lie to you, this will hurt." Jin said, " Are your ready my Queen?" Roddy looked around the room, hopeful eyes of Guardians and frightened eyes of the Hunters. She looked at her Trowa, who was standing next to her; she hadn't felt him take her hand in his. All she saw were the tears that fell from his eyes in concern.

"I'll be alright Trowa. I'll still be Roddy when I come out. I promise you." Roddy said and brought him down to a kiss.

"I am ready, Jinakel." Roddy said and held onto Trowa's hand for dear life. Jina brought her wrist up to her own mouth and bared her fangs; she bit into her tender, white flesh, blood spilt from her veins.

"This is your blood, my Queen, drink it." Jina said and brought her wrist to Roddy's lips. Roddy smelled the strangely familiar smell and took Jin's wrist with great fervor. As Roddy drank from Jin's wrist, the Guardians chanted again. 

"When you start to feel pain, Jin, that is when she's taking your blood. Don't let her do that." Sally said warning her friend. Jin felt her heart beat quicken and knew that soon that she would feel the throbbing ache. A sharp surge of pain ran through her body and she quickly pulled her wrist away from Roddy.

Trowa stared down at his love, her mouth covered with blood, her head thrown back in wild abandon. She was writhing on the bed, tearing at her sashes and clothes, her eyes were closed and she was speaking in a strange language.

"What's wrong with her?" Trowa asked as Roddy began to moan in pain.

"It's the pain of separation. She'll be alright. Give her a few minutes and she'll faint. Then she'll sleep for a day and will be perfectly fine tomorrow night. Stay with her, make sure you're the first thing she sees when she wakes up." Jinakel said, wobbling. She was hungry, having not fed on anything in thousands of years, and now that the Queen's blood was out of her, she was deep in blood lust. She walked outside of the loft onto the balcony to get some fresh air and to get away from all of the various bloods she smelled. Heero followed her.

"Why are you following me?" Jina asked, hearing his stealthy footsteps behind her.

"I know a vampire deep in bloodlust when I see it. I'm just making sure that you're not going to kill some unsuspecting person." Heero said.

Jina turned around and bared her fangs, snarling at Heero; this did not frighten the man, he only glared at her.

"Would you rather I kill you?" she growled at him.

"Yes.  Rather than any other human creature." Heero said.

"Haven't you realized that I don't eat humans? I came out here so that I wasn't tempted by your smells. You're only making this worse." Jina said.

"Forgive me if I do not trust your kind, but I've seen too many deaths because of you." Heero said.

"I am a Pureblood, we are forbidden to feed on humans. There are dire consequences for that transgression." Jina found herself getting weaker as she saw the vein in Heero's neck getting larger. She heard his pulse, and the heartbeat was steady. The low thump of his beating heart was ringing in her ears as thunderous and as loud as a train.  She had to escape him or she'd eat him. She tore at her hair trying to think of something less tempting than blood, but her stomach gurgled and growled, and her body craved the warm nourishment of the sweet, sometimes metallic substance. Humans didn't understand this lust this carnal urge to feed. Food was not as appeasing as taking someone's blood.

"Get away from me!" she screamed at Heero, but he wouldn't leave.

"You need help. Let me go get someone." Heero said.

"Are you crazy? Then I'll eat both of you. I haven't eaten in thousands of years." Jinakel said her eyes staring directly at Heero's pulsing jugular. She stood upright, smiling at him, her fangs having retracted slightly into her gums once again. She sauntered over to him, the black coat hanging low on her shoulders.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Heero said, eyeing Jina skeptically.

"I never noticed how… good you looked. I guess it must be the moonlight." She said, biting her bottom lip coyly.

"Oh… I see." Heero said, relaxing a bit. Jina let her hair down from its tight bun, falling over her shoulders. Heero decided that he'd never seen a more beautiful creature; vampire be damned. He jumped when he felt a hand on his chest; how did she get there so fast?

"You're so tense, Heero, let me help you." She loosened his tie. Why did he wear a tie? He was a vampire slayer; did he really have to look like a Wall Street businessman? Heero swallowed the lump that had been forming in his throat and shivered as he felt her move behind him. She removed his coat, massaging his tense muscles as she did. Why was she doing this? She didn't remotely like his attitude; it must be the side affect of the bloodlust. 

"Uh…Jina… um… what are you doing?" Heero asked stuttering over his words, his tone hoarse. A woman had never dared to seduce him before. She answered him by flicking her tongue into his earlobe. He shuddered, his knees weak. His breath quickened and his heart rate soared, he closed his eyes. What was she doing with her hands? She was… giving his thighs a massage. He moaned. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to kiss her, and so he turned around and did just that. 

He never thought that he'd kiss a vampire in all of his life. He had been missing a lot. The kiss was excellent, passionate and oh so sexy. His hands roamed all over her body as she allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. He rubbed his tongue over her teeth, and pushed her away as soon as he felt the fangs. What the hell was he thinking?

"You're a vampire!"

"Duh. What gave it away?" Jin said a bit hurt from his callousness.

"I just… this can't happen. I can't do this." Heero said. He then felt a stinging slap on his face.

"Damn you! You castrated dog!" Jin screamed.

"Castrated Dog? Where'd you learn your insults?" Heero asked, nursing his sore cheek.

"Surprisingly enough JAPAN!!!!" Jin said walking into the house in a huff. Heero followed her, feeling like a dick. She may be a vampire, but she was still a woman. No one liked to be rejected.

"Jin, I'm sorry." Heero said following her into the kitchen.

"You're an ass!" she screamed. Everyone stopped and looked at them.

"I'm an ass? You're the one who was going through bloodlust then suddenly tried to jump me!" Heero screamed, his characteristic monotone showing some inflection.

"Just… just screw you!"

"That's what you tried to do!!!" Heero screamed.

"Go to hell!" she screamed, baring her fangs at him, " No wait, I'll send you there. Because I'm hungry enough to eat you!!!"

"You first." Heero said pointing his sword at her.

"Whoa, you guys need to calm down." Duo said leaving his comfortable seat next to Hilde and jumping up to stand between a vampire and a crazy partner.

"Tell her, she's the one who's losing it." Heero said. Jina growled at him as Sally grabbed her hand.

"Just stay away from me Yuy, or I swear you'll be my next meal." Jina said walking to her room with the other girls right behind her. Heero sat down on the couch with the rest of the guys, save Trowa who was keeping vigil over Roddy. They were all staring at him wondering what the hell just happened.

"What the hell just happened?" Quatre asked.

"Hn." Heero said in reply.

"That's his way of saying that he likes her." Duo said smiling at Heero who in turn was glaring back at him.

"She makes me sick." Heero said.

"Is that why you have red lipstick on your lips? I mean, you can be a cross dresser if you want to, I won't be any less your friend." Duo said eliciting laughs from the others and a grunt from Heero.

"Shut up baka!" Heero said.

"This brings me to another idea that's been brewing in my mind. You know, there are five of them and five of us… I see some opportunity." Duo said smiling.

"They're vampires. It would never work, they live longer." Quatre said.

"Women always live longer than men. I mean, they're good-looking women. Just because they have fangs and eternal life shouldn't stop us from liking them. Come on Wufei, I see the way you look at Sally, you want her." Duo said.

"Injustice! I do not! She's merely a woman." Wufei replied.

"You guys are just denying your manhood. Quatre, come on, you can't say that when Cathy decides to rape you, and she will, that you won't just go with it?" Duo looked at the blonde in the eyes.

"She doesn't want to rape me!" Quatre said.

"Bullshit!" the other three men said in unison.

"You can't walk past her without her fondling you in some way. I dare you; walk past her, she's sitting right there. Go, so I can prove my point." Duo said pointing at Cathy who'd just come out of the back room. Quatre walked past where she was sitting on another couch towards the kitchen to get some food. When he got back he replied:

"She pinched my ass." Quatre looked a bit defeated but not caring at all.

"See, we all just need to relax. Everything is going to be okay when Roddy or Queen what's-her-name wakes up." Duo said.

"Maxwell, I am not willing to make a dire mistake for the case of sex. A vampire is a vampire, no matter how she acts." Heero said getting up from the couch and walking towards the kitchen.

"Heero, you can't spend the rest of your life wishing every woman was Relena." Duo knew he'd gone too far, but this had to be said. Heero turned around, a glare waiting for Duo when their eyes met.

"You're treading on shaky ground, Maxwell." Heero said.

"I know, but you're being an ass. If you want her, go for it. Relena is not coming back. We came here to get away from her, so let her go. You can't run from your own mind, Heero." Heero rushed to Duo, holding the braided man's shirt and raring his fist over his head. Duo closed his eyes and waited for Heero to punch him. He waited a minute but didn't feel anything. 

"I will forgive you this time, Maxwell, but next time you're not as lucky." Heero left and walked out onto the balcony.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I hate him. I wish I could eat humans without the consequences." Jina said, Sally wrapped and arm around the angry vampire trying to calm her down. Jina and Heero hadn't stopped fighting ever since they'd met, and Sally knew it was love at first sight.

"Calm down Jin. You know how men can be. Heero's just being a dick." Hilde said sitting beside her.

"I just want to kill him; bite his head off. I could and no one would ever know. You all wouldn't have to tell." Jin quipped. Sally and Hilde smiled at her, the girl vamp was hilarious when she was angry.

"Really Jin, I can think of then thousand other things you can do with your mouth other than feed on him." Hilde said smiling. Jina snarled at the raven-haired girl.

"You're a sick girl, Hilde." Sally said, a smile on her face from the joke.

"You know you like him. You'd do him if you had the chance. I mean really, there are five of them and five of us. Trowa and Roddy are a given, I don't see why we can't have a little fun while we're at it." Hilde chuckled.

"Because, they are vampire hunters and we are their prey. They'd kill us before they'd sleep with us." Jin growled again.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this completely infatuated before, Jina. I'm proud of you." Hilde said receiving another snarl from the already upset vampire.

"I am not infatuated with him!" Jin said.

"Whatever. Like I was saying, there are five of them and five of us." Hilde reinstated her first point.

"Wufei is kind of cute, and I haven't gotten any in a long time." Sally said.

"I knew it, that's great now all I need is Jin and Catherine. Where is Catherine anyway?" Hilde asked.

"She went to go see if Trowa was okay in there with Roddy." Sally said. As soon as that was said, Catherine walked through the door with a rather large smile on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" Jina asked.

"I pinched Blondie's ass." Catherine smiled giddily.

"What did he do?" Sally asked.

"Blush." Catherine giggled again.

"See, everyone is admitting their infatuations Jin. It's obvious that you and Heero have got it bad for one another." Hilde joked.

"This is ridiculous."

"What's ridiculous is that you two are pining for one another. The sexual tension is so strong between you two that it's killing us, and we've only known those guys for a couple of hours." Catherine said.

"Catherine, the sexual tension between you and Quatre is killing me. If you want him, why don't you stop teasing him and take him to your bed right now?" Jina said as a challenge. Catherine stared at the other woman accepting the challenge with her eyes.

"Fine. I will." Catherine got up from her seat on the bed and walked out of the room with the rest of the girls following her. She waltzed into the room, all of the women (especially Jin) noticing that Heero wasn't present, and walked quietly up to Quatre who was reading a book. She didn't say anything as she made her attack. She only sensually bent down behind him and whispered something inaudible into his ear. The blonde blushed and instantly dropped his book taking her hand as she led him into her room. Cathy smiled at Jin as she walked towards her room.

"Poor Quatre doesn't know what he's in for." Hilde said smiling.

"Or maybe Catherine has gotten herself in too deep." Duo's baritone rose behind her. Hilde turned and smiled at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, coyly twirling her hair.

"Nothing. I just think that Quatre is going to give Catherine the ride of her life that's all. It's always the quiet ones." Duo smiled.

"Well, you're far from quiet, what does that make you?" Hilde smiled seductively. Duo leaned in close to her ear and whispered into it.

"Why don't you let me show you?" Hilde shuddered at the suggestive tone in his voice and took his hand to lead him to her room.

"Look at us, we're just a bunch of horny, thousand-year-old women." Sally said shaking her head at Hilde and Duo entering the shadow.

"I can't watch this debauchery, I'm going outside on the balcony." Jina said, leaving Sally alone in a room with Wufei.

Sally looked at Wufei who pretended to be interested in something on the television. She knew he was feigning interest because all he'd be interested in lately was her. She couldn't lie to herself, she'd noticed the Chinese man the first day she'd seen him. She liked the way his coal-colored hair flowed to his shoulders and the way his golden skin contrasted the black, leather attire. He was attractive, she wouldn't lie about that, but to get him into her bed was another story. Morals sucked, and this one Chinaman had plenty of them. Maybe she could break some of that righteousness.

She walked over to the couch where he was sitting and sat as far away as possible. She knew the type; playing hard-to-get was a good plan. She stared at the TV and said nothing; he said nothing as well. It was only when she decided to fiddle with the magazine on the coffee table that he got annoyed and finally said something to her.

"Onna, will you cease, I'm trying to watch this program and I can't hear it over that incessant paper rattling." Wufei said, looking over at her.

"I'm sorry." Sally said, smiling inwardly. She didn't say anything.

"Do I smell, onna?" Wufei asked. Sally looked at him with a strange look.

"No, why?" Sally said.

"How would you know, onna, you're sitting so far away?" Wufei said again. Sally laughed at him and scooted over a bit closer, but not close enough to touch.

"You don't smell Wufei." Sally said and continued to pretend to be interested in her magazine. Again Wufei turned his attention to the TV.

"Onna, will you quit turning the pages so loudly?!" Wufei said again.

"I could leave if I'm bothering you." Sally said, looking the Chinese man in his black eyes.

"No, just keep it down." Wufei said. 

"Okay, I'll try." Sally rolled her eyes and continued to feign interest in the article.

"What is the article about?" Wufei asked.

"The American vs. the Japanese economy, very interesting." She said, not lifting her head from the magazine. In a swift motion, Wufei took the magazine from her hands and threw it behind him.

"Wufei…" Sally was cut off by a kiss.

"You weren't really interested in that stupid article were you Sally?" he said after breaking the kiss. She shook her head.

"Good, because I wasn't interested in that TV program either."

"I know." She said and kissed him again.

****

Jina was tired of being in the house. The horniness of her friends was getting on her nerves and she needed some time to think about Heero. Never had a man made her so angry before. She cursed herself mentally for letting the bloodlust get in the way of her senses. Or was that really the reason why she tried to seduce him? She shook all thoughts of him from her mind and stepped out on the large balcony. The sun would be rising soon so she wouldn't be out there for long.

She closed her eyes and took in the scent of twilight, then a familiar scent of human blood.

"Isn't it funny that we should meet again on this same balcony?" she heard Heero say from somewhere in the shadows. Why hadn't she noticed that he was sitting there?

"I thought you'd left." She said.

"So, you noticed that I was gone?" She could hear that he slurred his words. He must have been drinking while he had been out there. Yes, she could smell the faint scent of alcohol mingling with his distinctive male aroma.

"Heero, I don't feel like arguing, so if you're going to pick a fight…" she couldn't finish the sentence. He rushed her and plunged their lips together in a passionate kiss. 

"I'm sorry about earlier tonight. I didn't realize what you wanted to give me." Heero said, a drunken smile plastered on his face. Jina pushed him away from her with strong force.

"What I wanted to give to you?" she snarled.

"Yes, I didn't mean to push you away." Heero said and stumbled backwards.

"You're drunk Heero, I think you should sit down." She pushed him back into a lounge chair on the balcony.

"Do you want a drink?" Heero asked holding up the bottle of Captain Morgan, " No, I suppose you wouldn't, being a vampire and all." 

"That's always the problem with you mortals, isn't it? You are so vain that you can't see past your own nose when it comes to passion and love and desire." Jina said, she was getting annoyed with his drunken state.

"Or bloodlust. Tell me Jina, what does it taste like?" Heero asked, looking at her with clear, blue eyes.

"Whatever you want it to."

"You're holding out on me." Heero said.

"I don't want to talk about my feeding habits…" she said, stopping the sentence before they got into another argument.

"Then what do you want to talk about? How about sex? Because it's obviously been a long time since you've gotten laid." Heero said, a drunken snort coming from his nose.

"I don't talk about such matters with men. It's not ladylike." She said.

"Bullshit! You're just wound too tight. There is plenty of passion that is ready to burst from you. You're in desperate need of a good humping."

"You're a bastard." Jina snarled at him and started to get up. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into another kiss. This time he rolled his tongue over her lips and into her mouth. She surrendered, but only a little bit.

"Am I still a bastard?" Heero asked. 

"Yeah." She replied and pushed him away from her. The night air was chilled and she could see the golden light from the sun creeping in over the horizon. She decided that it was time for her to get some sleep so she began to walk back into the loft.

"Why don't you like what you are?" Heero asked her. She stopped in her tracks.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she glared at him.

"Why don't you like being a vampire?" Heero asked again.

"Who said that I don't like being a vampire?" Jina said.

"Just answer the question." Heero ordered.

"Would you like living most of your life in the darkness, always on the run from other vamps and Vampyre Hunters, never being able to fall in love, not being able to eat foods and enjoy them? Do you know how long it's been since I've had Cheesecake?" Jina said, looking at him with truthful eyes.

"I'm human, and most of what you said applies to me." Heero said standing up and walking towards her.

"Then you're not thankful enough to be who you are." She said.

"There is one difference between you and I though. You can live forever, and I will die." Heero said.

"Then your misery will be over long before mine will." She walked back into the apartment and retreated to bed. Heero watched her as she left. His mind was cloudy but he refused to let his drunkenness make him forget this conversation. It was the first time they'd talked without arguing; he realized that they were too much alike. That relationship would never work.

****

Trowa lay next to a sleeping Roddy. A couple of hours after the ceremony she'd fallen into a deep sleep.  Trowa hadn't slept a wink considering that he was extremely worried about his girlfriend. He was sorry he'd lied to her, because one day he had planned to tell her what he did.

He was bored lying there and extremely hungry, so he decided to get up and go get something from the kitchen. When he reached the living room there was nothing there, except for Sally and Wufei asleep on the couch with clothes all around them and covered under blankets. Trowa smiled and walked over towards the kitchen. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten to eat. Maybe in his nervousness he forgot how hungry he was.

There was nothing in the refrigerator but a can of soda and an apple; he'd have to get something from the local McDonalds tomorrow. For right now he settled for what was there and grabbed the apple and the soda. He ate quickly and returned to Roddy.

She'd rolled over when he was gone; maybe she was ready to wake. He climbed back into bed and she didn't stir. He kissed her on the forehead and whispered words of love in her ear. Tomorrow night would be different he knew, but he would have to love her nonetheless.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next night came quickly to all. Jina stepped out as soon as the sun set because the bloodlust, though it had calmed a bit, was still raging inside of her strongly. She needed food and wanted to be able to feed her Queen when Roddy awoke.

The alleyway was dark as Jina walked down, searching for her first feed in years. She no longer had the extra-keen senses that she did when the Queen's blood was in her, so another Vamp had to be close for her to smell them.

She closed her eyes and sniffed the alleyway, blocking out all other intrusions that would block her olfactory senses. She heard the crunch of quick feet on the snow and knew that the sound could only come from a minion. She stood perfectly still, waiting for the evil Tainted to come towards her, luring them in for an ambush; guerilla warfare was always fun. Even before the Queen's blood was in her, she had always been a stellar fighter.

"You're all alone, Pureblood." She heard a minion say from behind her. She smiled; he had underestimated her. She turned and grabbed him and sank her teeth into the flesh of his neck and drank until the minion turned a ghoulish white and crumbled into dust in front of her. 

She turned to see ten other green-glowing eyes in front of her and smiled. Her own eyes glowed a fierce yellow, the color of a Pureblood in deep bloodlust.

"Come and get me." She growled and they all rushed her. She fought and killed most of them, breaking their necks and drinking their blood, their bodies crumbling into dust. The Tainted always disappeared when they died. She smiled as she looked at the last one, the one minion she'd only maimed; that was the choice pick for her Queen.

"You're coming with me." She picked him up by his hair and dragged him back to the apartment.

Noin and Zechs stood on top of the building and watched all of the activities that had taken place.

"Follow her. Do not get caught!" Noin ordered Dorothy, and the pathetic Bug obeyed.

"Do you think they will kill her?" Zechs asked, jumping from the top of the building to the ground. Noin followed him.

"I told her not to get caught; she will not fail me." Noin said and vanished into a puff of white mist.

****

"So, Catherine how was your night?" Sally asked looking up from her book and smiling at the redhead. Cathy smiled back coyly at the other woman.

"About as good as yours was."

"Touché. I hope we didn't interrupt you and Quatre, even though the whole house heard you screaming." Sally said, Cathy's face turned a bright red and she giggled.

"Oh, don't try to act embarrassed now, Red, we know what Blondie is made of if he can make you scream Cathy." Hilde said, joining into the conversation.

"Please Hilde, if I hear the words 'Oh Duo' one more time I think I'm going to throw up." Cathy said and all the women burst into fits of laughter.

"So, where is the smile-less wonder?" Hilde asked referring to Jinakel.

"She was hungry so she left early to feed. She said she'd try to be back before the Queen awoke." Catherine replied.

"Our search for her is finally over." Sally said.

"Good. Then maybe we can start having some fun and stop being so boring." Hilde replied.

"Our search may be over, but our war is only starting. Treize will stop at nothing until he kills Queen Badri." Catherine said.

"Then the cycle will start all over again. I don't think I could take it another time. We've lost too many." Sally said.

"Let's not think that way. This will be the last Queen that Treize will kill, and soon we will all be granted mortality again. We have done more than enough to atone for our sins, especially Jina." Hilde said dropping her head in thought. The silence captured them all, thinking of their past indiscretions.

"Do you think Jina will ever…" Hilde was cut off.

"Let's not think about that, we have a Queen to protect." Sally said.

****

Blood red eyes opened and took in the dark room. The sights and smells were enticing and the sound of a thunderous heartbeat thumping excited the newly born vampire. Roddy didn't know what to make of what she saw. When she peered around the black room, it was as clear as day. Her senses were stronger; she could smell the rancid trash outside and could hear the squeak of a small mouse that scurried in the alleyways. She smiled at the splendor of the pale moonlight creeping through her window, her fangs appearing for the first time. A small tear slid down her cheek and she knew who she was for the first time. She was Queen Hadilah Badri and she'd come back for a purpose. But first, she had to eat. Luckily, there was a warm body next to her whose blood smelled delicious.

She rolled herself on top of the handsome man, his countenance familiar for some reason, and straddled his lap. He didn't stir; he must have been extremely tired to not feel her on top of him. She looked at this beauty underneath her, the way his hair flopped messily over one eye, the way his smooth, tanned skin glowed in the moonlight. He was too precious to feed on, yet the bloodlust called her. But to kiss those supple lips would be divine.  She lowered her mouth to his and devoured his lips in a kiss. Arms went around her and on her head, holding her mouth in place for the kiss. She pulled away, her eyes closed tightly; that was the best kiss that she'd ever had.

"Roddy, you're awake?" Trowa asked. She looked down at him, her mind remembering that name vaguely. His voice sent a familiar shudder down her back and she knew not why. Too bad she had to feed on him now. 

He was going to speak to her, but she lowered her mouth to his again, his tongue entering her mouth and she biting it with her fangs to get a taste for his blood. He moaned out of pleasure and pain and held onto her tighter. Trowa's mind danced with thoughts of passion, forgetting all about the fact that she was a vampire now.

She kissed along his jaw line, nipping with her sharp incisors; again drawing little trickles of blood. He tasted delightful; not metallic or bitter, but sweet and musky, a taste too distinctly pleasing, and the way his hands roamed up her body didn't make this experience altogether unpleasant.  Finally she reached his strong neck and sucked on his Adam's apple that bobbed up and down from the guttural noises that he was making. His pulsating vein was tempting her, but she wanted to taste him some more before ending this timeless pleasure.

She pulled back from him, his eyes jutting open to beg her to continue. She smiled down at him and brought his hand to her mouth, sucking and kissing on his sweet, soft, yet calloused skin. Trowa moaned as Roddy brought his long index finger into her warm mouth. There were so many other places where he imagined that warm orifice doing the exact same things, but patience was a virtue in this situation. Trowa was completely gone, his pleasure having taken over his senses; he didn't even notice that her eyes were glowing red, or that her fangs were shining in the moonlight, or that smudges of blood were on her chin. He only felt the twinge of pain as his finger was being bitten.

****

Sally and Hilde were sitting on the living room couch bored out of their minds because Duo had found ESPN and was watching football (the American version of the word). Heero and Wufei were sitting in the kitchen cleaning their weapons and preparing for the hunt tonight; Catherine and Quatre were in her room having a repeat of the night before. The Cowboys had just made a touchdown, and Duo was doing a victory dance when a scream of utter fear and anguish came from the direction of Roddy's room. The scream sounded oddly like Trowa.

"Roddy must be awake." Sally and Hilde said nonchalantly, smiling evilly at one another.

"What the hell was that!?" Quatre screamed running downstairs in his boxers, Catherine right behind him in her robe.

"More than likely that was Roddy trying to eat Trowa," came the voice of Jin who had just arrived with a half-dead minion being dragged behind her by his hair.

"What?" Duo asked, taking in the scene of the small, pale woman holding a large vamp by the hair. Will wonders never cease?

"We need to stop this." Quatre said.

"We can't. She has to recognize him first." Jin said dropping the defenseless minion to the ground.

"And if she doesn't?" Heero queried, ice-cold blue eyes glaring at Jina.

"Then she'll eat him and we'll have to kill her. This is the true test. The Queen would never kill the one whom she loved that dearly, no matter how deep in bloodlust she is."

"So we are supposed to just let her do this?" Wufei asked, outraged.

"That's the only thing we can do, Fei. This is the only way." Sally said. Another scream came from the room and Quatre charged towards it with his saber in hand. Jinakel grabbed him by the arm and held him. Quatre turned to her with a feral look in his eyes; he pointed his blade at her neck.

"How could you do this?" he asked, not letting the blade drop. Jinakel only held his arm; the grip was not tight, he could have escaped if he wanted to.

"He has to make her remember. His love will make her remember. Have faith." Jinakel said. Quatre dropped the saber to the ground, tears falling from his eyes. Catherine walked over to the blonde and touched his shoulder; he pulled away and huddled into a corner as close to Trowa's door as possible.

****

Trowa screamed with all of his might, hoping that someone would come and save him from this frightening beast that used to be his gentle girlfriend. He'd pushed her off of him with so much force that she'd fallen to the ground and he cowered on the bed, wondering why she'd bit him.

"Roddy, what has gotten into you?" Trowa asked, trying to find her in the darkness.

"Lights on." Roddy commanded and millions of candles lit in the room. She smiled at him, her fangs large and sharp, and a small trail of blood trickling down her chin. Trowa had never been so frightened in his life. She moved towards him on the bed, crawling from the floor where he'd pushed her to the soft cushion of the mattress where he was curled up impossibly small.

"Don' be afraid of me my beauty, this will be over real soon." Her voice was like nothing he remembered. The deep sultry tone mingling with a sound so clear that it reminded him of two crystal glasses clinking. The sound was as sexy as it was frightening and Trowa knew he had to get out of that room; so he made a run for it.

She caught him by the arm and pushed him back onto the bed with monstrous force. The second scream he let out surprised even him. What happened to the docile Roddy he'd known? That innocent angel was gone and was replaced by the crimson-eyed temptress that now straddled him. 

"Roddy, please, I'm Trowa, don't you remember me?" He said, trying to hold her back. She pushed his hands over his head and held them there as she kissed him again. He tasted his own blood mixed with her sweet taste and figured that this wasn't a horrible way to die.

"Trowa? So that is the name of my stunning food." She said and ground her hips against his. Trowa moaned; where had she learned how to do that?

"Tell me, why do you call me Roddy?" she asked again, nipping at his ear and tasting the blood that she left there. He no longer cared whether he lived or died, as long as she kept doing what she was doing.

"Because… that's your name." He ground out between moans of intense pleasure. No woman had ever touched him in this way; he surrendered completely.

"My name is Queen Hadilah Badri." She said, removing his shirt and nipping her way over his already hardened nipples and toned stomach.

"Yes, but you are the love of my life, Roddy Adelphia as well." Trowa said, a slight shiver of cold flowing over his body contrasted by the sticky, warm feel of his own blood. She ran her index finger down his chest, catching the wonderful liquid with it and putting the tip of the digit to her mouth.

"You look heavenly, sweetness." She said and ground her hips into him again, "it's too bad that I have to eat you." She brought her head back to the palpitating vein and bared her fangs to bite it.

"Please, Roddy, don't do this… I love you," he said, and she stopped less than an inch from his vein. 

"What did you say?" she asked, her eyes not glowing red any longer. She looked down at him, his green eyes earnest.

"I love you," he whispered to her. Somehow he'd broken through. She closed her eyes and breathed hard, recognition coming slowly. She fell from him onto her back and thrashed around on the bed with great abandon. She started speaking in that same strange but beautiful language. And then, she was still. 

The room grew quiet. Trowa dared not speak, afraid that he'd wake her from this stage. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked at him.

"Trowa?" she said.

"Yes Roddy?"

"I'm sorry for trying to eat you." she said, her voice shy. He smiled and grabbed her to him.

"It's okay, I understand." He hugged her fiercely.

"Make love to me." She said, and Trowa gladly obliged.

****

The group stood outside of the door listening to the strange sounds coming from the room. First there were sounds of fear and frightening moans. Now, there were sounds of two people's mingled moans of pleasure and passion.

"I don't think she killed him." Duo said sarcastically. Hilde nudged him in the ribs.

"Good. She is our Queen." Jinakel said and sighed with relief. The sounds of completion soon came from the room and Jin timidly knocked on the door.

"My Queen, I have brought you food." She said through a crack.

"Come in Jina, I need to feed." Roddy said. Jin walked in and saw Trowa sleeping soundly with a smirk on his face.

"Now eat this my Queen." Jina brought the minion's neck to Roddy's mouth and Roddy fed on the blood of the large vamp and was sated. As soon as the minion died, he disappeared and Roddy smiled.

"I have returned." Roddy said, her once blood-red eyes showing a healthy yellow.

****

Dorothy Catalonia watched this from the window of the loft. She quickly crawled down from where she was perched and hurried back to report to Treize.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jina left her weak Queen to rest next to her equally weak lover. She smiled, thinking that this would be the last time she would let her soul perish to Treize; this Queen was too perfectly a match. She smelled blood. Why did she smell blood? It was her clothes and skin; the stench of drying blood driving her crazy. She stalked down the hallway, angry at her carelessness; she would have to shower to remove this stink. The clothes were ruined; once dead blood touched something, it was tainted beyond repair. The clothes would have to be burned. 

She reached the living room and noticed that no one was there. There was a note left on the coffee table:

**Jinakel,**

**We went out to hunt. Protect the Queen; we'll be back later.**

She shrugged and decided that the Queen would be safe while she took a shower. She trudged upstairs to her bathroom, shedding the dirty clothes and throwing them into a heavy-duty trash bag; they would be burned later. She turned on the shower until the water was hotter than scalding. Steam filled the small bathroom and she had to rub the fogged mirror to look at her face. She was so colorless now; her skin had lost its luster so quickly and it looked like she was dying. Her eyes twinkled no longer and her usually thick, healthy hair was stringy and limp. Blood was caked on her skin, dyeing it a telltale brown.

She stepped into the scalding shower, her frigid skin not warming under the heat of the water. She felt no pain from the heated water, just like she felt no pleasure; she was only a vessel and now her sins could be atoned and she could rest peacefully. Her mind wandered as she scrubbed the blood off her skin and down the drain. She thought of the night she'd committed her greatest crime; the night she'd lost her soul and led the others into evil as well.

_ *Flashback *_

_Treize was a smart man in the early days. His minions were still weakened human forms when he sent them to fight the Purebloods. They may have been evolved Bugs, but they were still human. It was the third Incarnation that Treize attempted to kill and Jinakel refused for him to kill another. She was going to fight._

_When Jinakel peered from the small cottage and saw the bright lights of torches coming for their home, she ordered the ladies to protect the still-sleeping Queen at all cost. The women armed themselves and went to battle killing the humans, which was a serious crime for Purebloods. Jinakel, in her battle haze, killed and fed on the most humans, damning her for all eternity. _

_Treize wound up winning that victory. He killed the incarnation and sending it back to Jinakel since she was the chosen vessel. But, she was tainted, more so than Treize and would never forgive herself for the sins. Now, the cycle started over again, and she would not let Treize take this Queen, even if she had to die._

_* End Flashback *_

She pounded her fist against the shower, cracking the humid tile. Frustration washed over her and she suddenly regretted taking this shower. Whenever she showered she was at the mercy of her memories and her own thoughts. She quickly finished the shower, not knowing how she got the shampoo out of her hair that fast. She turned off the water, got out of the shower, and wrapped a thin towel around her. Her skin was still ice-cold, a definite personification of her dead soul. She quickly walked out of the bathroom, lest she have to look in that large vanity mirror. She opened the door, the steam of the bathroom fading into the chill of the room, to find Heero sitting on her bed.

He was at the edge of the mattress clad only in a simple pair of blue jeans and a white button-down shirt. His feet were bare and Jinakel had always thought this look completely sexy. She eyed him suspiciously. Why was he here and not out with the others?

"So, vampires do take showers." He said, his baritone echoing throughout the room.

"What are you doing in my room?" she asked defensively. 

"I decided to stay behind and make sure that Trowa was well taken care of." He said, lifting his blue eyes to look at her. He stared at her feet and made his way up to her calf muscles and tried to envision her thighs that were covered by the thin, green towel. 

"Do you not trust me?" she asked, her eyes narrowing at him.

"No. Not really." He answered truthfully.

"And why not?" she asked.

"I read eyes very well, you've lied to us earlier." He said, looking her directly in the eyes.

"Why do you have to be so damned stubborn? Can't you just trust people?" Jinakel asked, wanting him to do nothing but leave.

"It's not stubbornness, I just don't like being lied to." Heero said. She crossed the room going towards her chest-of-drawers to get underwear.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you the entire truth about the turning process, it would have just made everyone a lot more skittish if I would have explained it word for word. The idea was to keep everyone calm, including Roddy." Jin said digging through her underwear drawer. Heero stood from the bed and she turned around quickly.

"That's not what I'm talking about. You said that you haven't fed since the day you became the Queen's vessel, that was a lie." Heero said confidently. Jina stopped short and stared into his eyes. How did this bastard know?

"What are you talking about?" she asked. He walked closer to her. She pulled the towel tighter around her body.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know a lie when I hear it," he walked slowly closer.

"I'm not playing dumb with you." she said angrily.

"When I asked you the other night about your feeding you got nervous. You didn't want to talk about it. I figured it out myself you fed on a human. For Purebloods that is the greatest sin to ever be committed." Heero said, still slowly walking towards her.

"I didn't mean to. They were trying to kill the Queen." She turned from him so that he couldn't see the anguish on her face. The memories were too much.

"So, I was right?" Heero said, he was getting closer to her.

"You are such a bastard." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I have secrets as well. I've killed humans before when I was in the war. No justification, I just tortured and killed man after man. We are one and the same, Jinakel." He touched her chilled skin with his hands. His warmth flowed over her like a million blankets.

"Please Heero…" she was stopped by the feel of lips on the nape of her neck. Feather-soft kisses were being pressed again the skin of her back and she closed her eyes in acceptance.

"There is no erasing the memory and I must live with what I was. But I have found my salvation because I realize that I need you." he turned her to face him and she noticed that his shirt was lying on the floor behind him. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her passionately, taking her breath away. Her towel dropped to the floor leaving her naked to his pleased eye.

"Let go of your pain through me, Jin. Use me as your vessel like you've been used for so long." He said in a whisper. He picked her up and sat her gently on the bed, kissing her. His lips made a trail from her lips to her collarbone to between her breasts. She pulled his head back up to her face to look into his eyes. He stopped her before she could say anything. He leaned his head down to her ear and whispered:

"You don't have to hold on to the pain to hold on to the memory." He kissed her again. 

Suddenly, she pushed him on his back and straddled his hips. He tried to touch her but she took his hands and held them above his head. She would have to be gentle with him and remember that he wasn't another vampire. She lowered her lips down to his as she undid his jeans and he lifted his hips to help her remove them. He went commando? That was nice to know. She rubbed her hands down his chest and followed that same trail with her mouth. Heero moaned and writhed underneath her as she licked and nibbled at his chest. She dipped her tongue inside of his navel and bit the sensitive skin around it leaving bite marks and drawing a little bit of blood. A loud moan ripped from Heero's throat.  She stopped because she was frightened that she'd hurt him. She looked up at him ashamed, but he calmed her with a soothing hand to her face.

"I am yours. Do with me as you wish." He sighed and rested his head against the pillows of her bed. She licked her tongue over her fangs and tasted the drops of blood that formed around the small cuts. He tasted better than anything she'd ever eaten and more filling with those small drops than a whole minion could ever be.

She was driving him crazy, cleaning the blood from his stomach. There was something oddly erotic about sharing himself so deeply with her. He pulled her head back up to his mouth and kissed her hungrily. He tasted his own blood mingling with that of her own unique, musky taste and decided that he wanted her right then. He rolled on top of her and pinned her hands above her head. This was the first time in years that she'd let a man be dominant over her. Though the act looked forceful he was actually quite gentle.

"You taste better than anything I've ever tasted." She said, yellow eyes meeting blue ones.

"I need you Jina." He said, a tear rolling down his cheek. She freed her hand from his gentle grip and caught the tear before it reached his chin and tasted the salty fluid.

"I need you too, Heero. Take me." She said, and Heero took away both of their sorrow with one act of union.

****

Dorothy made her way back to Treize's lair quickly. Noin and Zechs were sitting in the dining room waiting for her return. She slinked around the dark palace, moving through walls and crawling into impossibly small holes to try and get to her mistress.

"Check Mate." Noin said winning the game against Zechs.

"You always were better at this game than I, Noin." He said taking her hand in his.

"Kiss me Zechs," she smiled baring her fangs to him. He kissed her, blood spurting from their mouths. When two vampires mated it was a frighteningly messy sight. They pulled away and licked each other's blood from one another, excited by the taste.

"Dorothy, what news?" Noin asked, seeing the blonde of her hair shine in the moonlight. Dorothy stepped from the shadows and bowed at Noin's feet.

"The Queen has been incarnated, but this is her first night." Dorothy said.

"Has she mated?" the voice of Treize boomed in the room, Lady Une accompanied him. Everyone dropped to their knees in respect for their leader.

"Yes sire. A human Vampyre Hunter. She was fed a minion, but she's still weak." Dorothy spoke up timidly.

"Then it is too late, now that she has mated she will be unstoppable." Lady Une said.

"Not true, Lady. There is another way. Noin! Zechs! Gather your troops! I want you to attack them at their home. Dorothy, I have a special job for you, something that you cannot fail." Treize grabbed the blonde and took her away to discuss the proposition he had for her. Noin and Zechs gathered the troops. There would be much blood spilt in the city tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 Heero and Jin lay half-asleep in one another's arms. Neither of them wanted to break the beautiful silence or the after glow of their love. Jin listened to Heero's heartbeat; he made her so happy. She knew that in his arms she would always feel safe and that the memories wouldn't haunt her.

"Heero?" she asked, not knowing if he was awake or not.

"Hn." His voice was sleepy and content.

"Are you awake?" she asked, sitting up on her elbow to look at him.

"Yeah." He smiled at her. She hadn't seen him smile the whole time he'd been here. She smiled back; she hadn't remembered smiling in years. 

"You have a beautiful smile." He said running his fingers through her thick hair, "you have beautiful everything."

"Don't go getting all mushy on me. This doesn't mean that I like you." she said burying her head in his neck and giving him a playful bite.

"Don't leave a hickey." Heero said playfully.

"Too late." She said smiling.

"You're such s brute. Now I'm going to have to wear turtlenecks everywhere." Heero said acting like a coy girl. She playfully slapped him.

"You're such a baby." Jin said.

"You weren't saying that a couple of hours ago when I had your ass in the air." Heero joked.

"You're still a bastard."

"I'm your bastard," he kissed her, "Aishiteru, Jinakel."

"I love you too." She said. 

"You know Japanese?" he asked.

"I've been around for thousands of years, that gives me enough time to learn different languages." She said smiling back at him. Heero smiled and a yawn escaped his lips.

"You're so cute and you're tired too. I guess I did wear you out a little bit." She said and lay against his chest. She felt a strong arm wrap around her as she drifted off to sleep. Her mind was at ease and everything was going to be alright…

…until she heard the loud bang at the front door.

"What was that?" Heero's head shot up from the bed.

"I don't know. But I'll go check." She got of bed and threw clothes on quickly, Heero following her lead. They both ran down the stairs, weapons in hand, to see a host of minions breaking down their door.

"How did they find us?" Trowa asked stumbling from Roddy's room.

"I don't know, but you need to protect the Queen." Jina said as she readied herself for the minions that were sure to break the door.

"I hate minions." Heero growled as he readied himself as well. The door fell and sloughs of minions swarmed through.

"You ready to give up, babe?" Heero asked.

"Not until I'm dead." She screamed and charged towards about fifteen minions. Heero was busy taking care of about ten and Trowa was fighting off a good sum. The only problem was that more were coming in than they could fight off. They would quickly be killed if they didn't get reinforcements soon. Trowa and Heero were backed into a wall and too many minions were swarming Jina at a time, it looked bleak.

"Down on your knees!" a deep voice bellowed from the shadowy darkness. The fighting stopped and the minions dropped to their knees. Roddy, or should we say Queen Badri, slipped from the shadows into the pale moonlight. Her eyes glowed a violet in the darkness and she held her gold sword.

"You pathetic, immoral Tainted. Do you not know your Queen when you see her? You are born of my blood as well and you disrespect me as such. Crumble into dust." As soon as the command escaped from her lips all the minions in the room crumbled into dust and disappeared.

"Wind, carry this trash away." Roddy laughed and a strong breeze flowed throughout the apartment and took the ash of the dead away. 

"Stand Jinakel. Where are the others?" Roddy said smiling at her subordinate.

"They went out to find the vamps, but we were ambushed Majesty. I stayed behind to keep you safe." Jina said.

"I am weak and I will not be able to help you if others come." She fainted and Trowa caught her before she hit the floor, "Trowa, please, protect me."

"With my life." He said and took her back to the back room. Heero and Jin meanwhile heard noises outside and stood ready for another attack. 

"What the hell happened in here?" came the familiar voice of Duo.

"The minions, they attacked." Heero said.

"Duo! Arm yourself," Hilde shouted and they saw an arrow fly over his head. He opened his jacket to reveal his arsenal of guns. He ripped a gun from its holster and shot a vamp in the heart.

"Shit!" Duo screamed.

"How many Duo?" Heero asked.

"More than we can handle!" Duo said shooting another vamp.

"Not if I can help it." Jinakel sprouted her wings and surveyed the crowd. She picked up an average of two to three minions and broke their necks. She fed on some and she saved some for her weakened Queen. But her efforts were not enough; they were losing this battle quickly.

"Jina! We need help!" Catherine said, pulling her knife from the ground. Blood was everywhere. Jina landed and wielded her sword in an effort to kill more vamps. 

"We're losing this battle!" Quatre said, holding off three vamps with his saber. There was a loud scream from inside of the house and then the battle horn of retreat was sounded. All the minions disappeared into a green mist. The Guardians and the Hunters stood in awe.

"That was Roddy." Jina said and ran into the house.

****

While the battle raged outside, Dorothy used this time to sneak into the apartment and carry out the task that Treize assigned her. Noin and Zechs were to ambush the apartment, using the overwhelming number of minions as a distraction for Dorothy's mission. 

While the Hunters and the Purebloods were outside fighting, leaving only the weak human to protect the Queen, Dorothy was to slip in the apartment unnoticed and retrieve the Amulet of Ra and return it to Treize. Everything was going according to plan. The minions were attacking full force and Dorothy was inside of the loft without anyone there to witness her. 

Dorothy slinked down the dark hallway towards the room of the Queen. She could smell the stench of the Pureblood and covered her nose in disgust. To Bugs and Tainted, Purebloods smelled like rotted corpses. She peered through the door to see the Queen asleep on the bed with a large mortal keeping watch over her. She would have to be careful in her attack. 

Dorothy opened the door silently, hoping that the wood wouldn't creak. She wondered how someone could sleep so peacefully with a war waging outside of their door; the Queen sure did put a lot of faith in her protectors. She stepped inside of the room, the wood of the floor squeaking loud enough to make both people on the bed stir. She surveyed the room, looking for the object that Treize wanted. She saw it, lying on a red, satin pillow close to the window. Its presence was a sight to behold and she realized why Treize wanted to possess it so badly. Dorothy walked closer to the amulet, trying not to wake the sleeping couple on the bed and caught hold of it.

"Let it go." A weak voice came from behind her. Dorothy turned to see red eyes glowing in the dark.

"I will not fail Master Treize," Dorothy said and threw a knife toward Roddy's heart. Trowa covered her with his body and the knife landed in his stomach. Roddy screamed as she watched her love's struggle for life. Dorothy took this time to jump from through the glass window and down the three flights to the back alley. She escaped from the commotion and ran quickly back to Treize's headquarters. The scream signaled to Noin and Zechs that they were to retreat as well; so the Commanders disappeared into the night, their minions following.

****

Jina ran into the room to see Roddy leaning over a bloody Trowa. It was a horrifying sight; Trowa's blood was everywhere. Roddy's hands and skin, the bed, the floor, his clothes, everything was stained a frightful scarlet. Roddy was holding him and telling him that he would be alright, tears falling mercilessly from her eyes. Jinakel stood awed by the sadness in her Queen's eyes. The usually jubilant orbs were now a saddened, swollen red. 

"What happened?" Heero said as her walked in behind Jina. The others were close behind, having heard the scream as well.

"Jinakel, please, do something or he'll die." Roddy sobbed, looking at the massive knife in Trowa's chest. Jina lowered her head not wanting to see her mistress so weak. The blood reminded the Pureblood of when her Queen was in the very same state begging her to take her spirit.

"You are the only one who can turn a dying human." Jina said, looking at her Queen with serious eyes.

"But we can only turn people with the amulet." Roddy said, looking over to the empty spot where the amulet used to be.

"Where is it?" Catherine asked.

"The Bug got it." Roddy said, looking down at Trowa.

"There is no hope." Hilde said, a tear falling from her eyes. There was a silence that could rival that of a cemetery. Trowa was fading fast but all he could do was look up at Roddy and try to comfort her.

"There is a way, but it would mean…"

"Jina, you can't mean…" Sally interrupted her.

"My Queen, if you want your lover to live, you must turn him." Jina said to Roddy.

"The amulet."

"A reciprocal turn. Taking him completely from this world." Hilde said.

"Making him a Tainted? I cannot do that to him, he's more precious than that." Roddy said.

"With your blood, he'll be fine. He will be like us." Jina said trying to reassure her Queen.

"Is this what you want Trowa?" Roddy looked down at him. He nodded.

"It shall be done." Roddy said and bit into Trowa' neck, sucking his life from him quickly. His breathing slowed, and Roddy could feel his heart coming to a stop. She quickly bit herself and placed her bleeding wrist at his mouth. The dying man drank fervently, filling himself with the blood of his beloved. Roddy pulled her wrist away from Trowa and he shook violently from her blood entering his body. The crowd that witnessed this was still, Quatre leaning his head into Catherine's neck. She held him close, his tears were staining her blouse, but she cared not. He was losing his best friend and she knew how much that hurt him. . Roddy lowered her fangs to his neck once again and drank until his heart stopped. Trowa was dead.

Roddy pulled away from the still form, his lips still warm to the touch. Yet, Trowa was lifeless. She leaned down and kissed him, a tear falling onto his inanimate cheek.

"Rise." She commanded, and Trowa's body obeyed. His eyes opened and glowed green and he looked around the room. The whole room was quiet and still, waiting for Trowa to speak.

"Was I dead?" Trowa asked the others and the room let out a collective sigh.

****

"Why would that bastard want the amulet?" Hilde asked the other Guardians.

"I don't know. It has no value to him whatsoever. Non-royal Tainted have the power to turn humans, why would Treize need the amulet at all?"  Sally said.

"I'm sure as soon as we answer that question we'll find out what his motive is. Until then, we're in the dark." Jina said.

"Not exactly." Roddy said, the Guardians fell to the ground.

"Okay, let's get this straight, I hate the bowing shit. You don't have to bow to me. So stand up." Roddy said rolling her eyes at kneeling girls.

"What were you saying?" Jina bade Roddy to continue her explanation.

"The Amulet of Ra contains the blood of all the Pureblood line. Whomever drinks it can become a Pureblood; we are stronger, faster, we can daywalk, and some of us can fly. Treize wants those powers. If he has those powers he can people the world with minions and millions of Tainted with Pureblood powers. But there is a way for us to stop him. For the amulet to turn a Tainted into a Pureblood, it has to be taken to the motherland of its origin." Roddy finished.

"The ancient city of Mahan Ra it's the hidden city of Egypt." Jina said dreamy.

"I feel a road trip coming on." Duo quipped.

"A road trip, yes, but where to?" Heero asked.

"To the Oracle first and foremost." Sally said. Jina sighed in frustration at the sound of that name.

"The Oracle. I hate the oracle, she only gives me bad news." Jina said.

"That's because you let her. I love the Oracle." Catherine beamed.

"Hate her or not, Jin, she is the only one that can tell us where the city is. We leave tomorrow. Tonight we get some sleep." Roddy said and retired to bed. The others followed her lead, except for Jin; she had her own demons to attend to.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jina felt uneasy about this trip. Nothing about this whole situation sounded right. And to make matters worse, Treize had made a fool out of her again. She'd let her queen down and got the Amulet of Ra stolen. She was a horrible Commander maybe she would ask Sally to take her place.

The balcony was bloody from the battle earlier; she could smell the stench of the Tainted's blood and knew that they would've had to leave that place anyway. The blood was dried and dried blood was a contamination. She stepped out on the bloody balcony and put up with the stench; she'd smelled worse things.

"Penny for you thoughts?" the deep voice of Heero boomed behind her.

"I don't need a penny." Jina said, not looking at her lover.

"Then what do you need?" Heero whispered into her ear while lovingly massaging her shoulders.

"A happier ending than this." Jina replied and turned to meet his gaze. Instead he gave her a warm kiss.

"What is the matter, Jin?" His blue eyes tore into her soul.

"I have failed her again. If we loose this battle I will ask to be killed. I am not worthy to serve her." Jina said to Heero. He hugged her to him, not letting go.

"Don't you dare say that! You are more worthy than the whole lot of us. Jina, without you this would have never been possible." Heero's voice showed strong emotion; she was sure that no one had ever heard him this way.

"Heero, you don't understand…" Jina was interrupted.

"I understand. When I was in the war I was commander of the platoon. We were stuck in the trenches heading off enemy fire and my buddy in the foxhole, Majors, was telling me a story about his father. It had the best quote in it I'd ever heard: Stronger to finish, Stronger the person. He said that his father told him, it didn't matter how or when you finished, whether you were first or dead last, all that mattered was that you finished and didn't give up along the way. He was shot that night, but I never forgot what he said to me. Don't give up Jina, if you do we'll all be lost." Heero didn't say much after that. He stood and hugged her then gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead and started to walk into the loft whispering something about hoping that Duo hadn't taken the couch.

"Heero?" she said, stopping him in mid-mumble.

"Hai?" he replied.

"I want to give you something." She said grabbing the larger man to her. She gazed at the moon; it was calling to her with its bright, gray hue. The moon wanted her to fly to it. She did just that, letting her wings burst through her back and telling Heero to grip onto her tightly. She lifted off the ground and flew them into the sky; this was the most beautiful thing that anyone had ever given him.

****

The journey through Turkey was more than rough. Trowa was sick the whole time, his body resisting the new vampire blood that was in him. His usually healthy skin had no luster and his green eyes were dull with pain. He had night sweats and tremors and Roddy tried everything to make it less painful. Hopefully this would be the last day that Trowa had to go through this. They would be at the Oracle's in a couple of hours and she would be able to soothe his suffering.

"How is he?" Duo asked, watching as Trowa shook in Roddy's lap.

"The sun is bothering him, but it's not like we can do anything about it on this boat." Roddy said rubbing Trowa's sweaty hair.

"Do you need something love?" Roddy asked. Trowa licked his dry lips and cleared his throat.

"Water." Trowa requested. Roddy found this request strange. A vampire rarely wanted water, especially a newly turned vampire.

"Water, you sure?" Roddy asked. Trowa only shook his head and closed his eyes to shelter the sensitive orbs from the sun. Roddy summoned for water and Jina brought him the little bit they could find.

"Water, water, everywhere and not a drop to drink…" Jina said as the small stream of water flowed into Trowa's dry mouth.

"He wants water Jin, why?" Roddy asked.

"I don't know, my queen, it's as if he's crying out for his mortal self." Jina said and walked over to Heero. Roddy frowned down at her love; maybe he was mortal after all. 

The rest of the trip was spent in silence. The girls wore dark black veils while in the light so that their sensitive skin wouldn't burn from the hot sun. The Island of Cyprus was going to be hot and bright; the girls and Trowa had to protect themselves.

The Oracle lived on the Island of Cypress in a small house in Lupta. The palm and Olive trees swayed over the sandy beaches as the warm breeze flowed through the air. Unfortunately Jina wasn't able to enjoy the beauty of the blue sky for fear of getting a bad sunburn. She was also in a bad mood about seeing the Oracle. She hated the Oracle.

Roddy walked up to the door, her face shrouded in black and awaited the answer.

"Welcome my Queen, I was expecting you." The Oracle said opening the door. This was no ordinary Oracle. She was dressed in a pair of half zipped cut-off shorts and a small shirt. She had her hair in a ponytail with a pair of stylish sunglasses on.

"Of course you were." Jinakel said under her breath.

"Jina, it's always a pleasure to see you." The Oracle smiled at her.

"Oracle Ashina we thank you for seeing us." Roddy said bowing her head.

"I had nothing else to do, and I was expecting you, of course. Come in." the Oracle stepped aside and let the group into her quaint home.

"This is the Oracle? Isn't she supposed to be shrouded in light and speaking in a loud booming tone?" Duo asked Hilde.

"You'd think that she'd at least have clothes on." Jina said back to Duo. They snickered quietly behind the woman.

"Mr. Maxwell!" the Oracle said in a loud booming tone and showered herself in light, " is this proof enough for you?"

"My Oracle, we need your help." Roddy said.

"I know you do. Would you like some tea?" Ashina asked.

"Yes please." Quatre piped up. Catherine smiled at her lover.

"Ah, Phoebus, I'm glad that you've found our dear Catherine." Ashina said handing Quatre a cup of tea.

"Phoebus? Wassat?" Quatre asked.

"The last time that our dear Cathy visited I told her that she would find Phoebus, the sun god of Greece. She's done much better I see." Ashina said pinching Quatre's cheek. Quatre blushed in reaction to the compliment and sipped his tea.

"Okay, enough of this tea party, we need the map to the ancient city Mahan Ra. We are running out of time, Treize has the amulet." Jina said getting right to the point. Ashina sipped her tea cordially and batted her eyes as if she hadn't heard Jina speak.

"Jinakel let me tell you what I see. Beware of the golden sands that drag you under, these are traps for the soulless." Ashina said. Jina looked at her with disdain.

"Great, just great. Catherine gets Phoebus the sun god and I get traps for the soulless. What is that supposed to mean anyway?" Jina rolled her eyes and fell back onto the couch in defeat.

"We have come for the map to stop this evil." Roddy said.

"And you are worthy your Majesty." Ashina said, taking Roddy's hand in hers, "the map is in your hand." A searing pain shot through Roddy's hand as the map burned into her palm. Ashina let go and Roddy stared down at her swollen, smoking hand. It hurt to the touch and the Oracle told Catherine to take Roddy into the kitchen and ice it. 

"Now, let's take a look at the poor Trowa." Ashina said laying a hand on his feverish forehead, "you were weak when you turned him." Roddy nodded her head; her hand was wrapped in a bandage.

"Never be weak and fully turn a human, their blood is strong and will fight with yours if you are too weak.  He is very ill. I will need at least a day to get him completely well." Ashina said as she propped Trowa's head up on her lap and gave him the medicinal tea.

"So that's why he asked for water." Roddy said, everything becoming clearer.

"Just as long as Treize's minions don't find us." Sally said.

"They cannot find the city anyway." Hilde said, finally speaking.

"No, my Hilde, the Amulet of Ra uses the sun to magnify the path. It will show him the way if he knows how to use it." Ashina said, rubbing Trowa's head with a cold compress, "I do believe that you should care for him. The tea that I made for him is on the stove; it should help kill your blood in him. He will be alright in the morning, you should put him in bed now and watch over him. I'm sorry I have nothing for you Guardians to eat, unless you want to eat mortal food." 

"You made the tea for him before we got here how did you know…" Wufei asked.

"I am the Oracle, I know everything, Wufei" Ashina said and helped Roddy put Trowa in the bed. Wufei blinked in confusion; how did that onna know his name?

"I really hate her." Jina growled from the sofa. It was going to be a long day.

****

After the long journey and their interesting conversation with the Oracle, they were showed to their rooms. It was amazing to the group as to how much looks could be deceiving. The Oracle's seemingly tiny cottage was fit with underground bedrooms that looked like suites at one of the finest hotels. Everyone was surprised with the space that the tiny house provided. Most of everyone was tired from the long journey and retired then and there, everyone except Heero of course. He was tired but he felt as if he needed a bath. The eccentric Oracle had no formal bathroom of course; she had a personal bathhouse connected to the back of her cottage. Ashina smirked at Heero, handed him a towel and pointed him in the direction of the backyard where her bathtub was. 

The scene was fitting for her. There was a large Grecian tub, big enough for two people in the middle of a row of Cyprus Trees. Grape Vines also hung shielding the tub from the general public and a canopy of gossamer linen flowed in the beauty of the wind. Though the scene was beautiful and Heero wanted nothing more than to get cleaned up after the trip, he was still a bit uneasy about bathing in the open space of the backyard. How does that saying go? While in Rome… He accepted it and drew himself a warm bath.

He surveyed the area around the porcelain tub and saw different vials of oils and fragrant waters. He picked up one that had purple flowers in it and poured a bit into his water; lavender water had a wonderfully soothing smell to it. He closed his eyes and inhaled the fragrant scent wondering if Jina would enjoy the smell on his skin. He smiled, he was sure she would, if he could ever get her into bed again.

Ever since the ambush Jina had been extremely distant with him. She spent most of her days with the Queen guarding Roddy with extreme skill. Heero missed her in his bed over the three days that they'd been journeying by train across the continents. Now they were in such a romantic place and she hadn't so much as said hello to him. He longed for her body next to him in his bed, yet every morning that he woke up she wasn't there. Maybe she regretted that night.

Shaking his thoughts away from his clouded mind, Heero stopped the water and removed his clothes. The sweat-slicked, dirty garments peeling off of his muscled, aching body slowly. Before he stepped into the water, he tested it with his finger to make sure it was perfect. After seeing that the water was fine he eased himself into the pleasing bath. It had been a long time since he'd felt so relaxed, the tranquil sounds of the sea behind him and the call of the Whippoorwill made this whole experience completely tranquil. Heero sighed, closed his eyes, and dunked his head under the water.

****

He was so lost in his experience that he didn't hear or notice the yellow-eyed vamp that was watching him from behind the grape vines. Jina realized how much she'd been ignoring Heero over the past week of their journey. She missed him. There were many nights that she would sneak into his room and watch the handsome man sleep, but would steal away before morning. Maybe one day, when this horrible war was over she would run away with Heero and they could own a small cottage like this.

She blushed as she watched the handsome man undress, her eyes running over the toned muscles and tanned skin. She ran her tongue lustfully over her sharp incisors; she was hungry but not for food. She walked closer to the tub, he not noticing because his head was under the water. She stealthily made her assault, making sure that she stayed in the shadows behind the linen drapes. She wanted to watch him a little more before she made her presence known.

Finally he popped his head from the water, his messy chocolate locks falling wetly across his forehead; he looked like he was fifteen. She could smell the lavender in the air mingled with the masculine scent of Heero and the sultry fragrance of the Grecian Isle, she knew what she wanted tonight.

In an act of pure spontaneity, she removed her black jacket and let it silently fall to the floor. She slowly unbuttoned her black shirt as she circled the tub, making her way behind him. She undid her combat boots quickly and slid her feet out of them. She walked around the tub making her way to his front, again Heero not sensing her presence. She unbuttoned her pants and let them slide off of her muscular legs. Lastly, she undid the tight bun she always wore her hair in and let the beautiful, black, thick length cascade down her back. 

"Heero," she breathed his name from the shadows. He jumped quickly grabbing his gun knowing that it wouldn't work against a dangerous Tainted.

"Who's there?" he said feeling completely vulnerable. Jina smiled and stepped from the shadows to press her naked body against the thin gossamer drape. Heero relaxed at seeing the familiar silhouette and placed his gun back on the tiled floor.

"You scared me." He said clearing his throat and regaining his composure. Jinakel smiled and submerged herself in the shadows once again. Heero liked the little game she was playing and allowed himself to play along.

"You should be afraid. I'm hungry, Heero." Her voice was low and it didn't reach a pitch higher than a whisper. He realized that she'd moved and was now to his right instead of being directly in front of him.

"Are you going to feed on me?" Heero asked, his voice dropping into a deeper, sultry baritone. Jina bit her lower lip at hearing the pure lust in his voice. He still wanted her. She moved behind him for her final attack.

"In a way," she said moving from the shadows to whisper in his ear, "I'm hungry but not for blood." Heero turned around and brought their mouths together in a searing kiss. Passions rose as he pulled her into the large tub with him. Warm water splashed over the sides with the power of their lovemaking. The sounds of passionate moans and delighted screams echoed into the serene night, masking the song of the Whippoorwill behind the sound of two lovers.

*****

Lying next to one another in afterglow Jina and Heero felt completely at peace. The scene was lavish as Heero lay on Jin's chest being fed the sun-ripened grapes that she'd picked from the vineyard.

"Do you think that we should get out now?" Jina asked popping a plump grape into Heero's mouth.

"No. I'm too content to leave this place."  Heero closed his eyes and enjoyed the sweetness of the fruit and the softness of Jina's chest.

"You know we need to get some sleep. We should be leaving tomorrow. The Oracle's spells always work faster than she expects them to." Jina said. Heero peered up at her with clear, blue eyes.

"Why don't you like the Oracle? I mean, yeah she's eccentric, but she is extremely kind." Heero said. Jina quickly turned away from his gaze to look at the tall, white moon.

"I hate how she's always right. I hate how she always gives me bad news. I hate how she talks in circles and doesn't get to the point but the point is always right in front of you." Jina said.

"You mean, how you're talking now? Tell me what happened." Heero sat up and moved his body to the other end of the tub. Jina took a deep, long breath and sighed.

"When we were looking for the last incarnation, before Roddy, it was during the American Civil War. The incarnation was a slave name Jojoba or Molly as they called her. We were posing as Northern abolitionists when we saw her. We helped her escape and we got to the Virginia border and figured we couldn't go any farther. We turned her that night, so that she could have some power if Treize tried anything. He did, and that was the night that I killed and fed on all of those humans. They weren't even Treize's minions, they were slave hunters whom Treize told where they could locate Molly." There was a long silence as Jina finished her story.

"What does that have to do with the Oracle?" Heero asked.

"We went to see the Oracle, she lived in Florida at the time and she gave the prediction to me. Beware the hasty decisions and the grandiose noise of the night; they will be your damnation. That's what she said and I didn't understand until that night what it meant. My hasty decision to attack those humans and feed on them thinking they were minions; they were the grandiose noise of the night.  I am damned because of those things and I accept it." Jina said, a tear sliding down her cheek into the water and making a ripple. Heero floated closer to her and kissed the path that the tear had fallen.

"Don't you dare cry. You have another incarnation to protect and this war will be over. And after the war, I'll take you away from everything and we'll own a small cottage just like this. Next to the beach just like this one and take baths outside in the middle of our grape vines." Heero smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Do you love me that much?" she asked lowering her head in a blush.

"I don't think I've ever loved anything or anyone more." Heero said and stopped their conversation with a kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Heero held Jin as her tears subsided. She never thought, after years of searching, that she would find such a wonderful person. After this ordeal was over she and Heero would run away together and live. She leaned her head back onto his chest, her wet hair clinging to the strong, tanned muscles. He was comfortable, she felt comfortable, more relaxed than she'd felt in years. Everything about him was completely right and she smiled inwardly at the thought of them living together.

The sharp sound of Ashina's screaming brought her out of her revelry and she shot her head up from his abs. 

"What was that?" Heero asked. Jinakel didn't respond. Instead she quickly donned her clothing and ran into the house. Heero followed her lead quickly on her coattails. When they arrived in the house, they saw the Oracle lying on her couch with two small bite marks on her neck and not a drop of blood anywhere. Jina knew that this could mean only one thing: Tainted.

"They followed us." She said and sniffed around the room, trying to pick up the scent of the Tainted.

"Do you see them?" Heero asked.

"No, but I can smell the faint scent of them lingering. Go see if you can find Duo or someone. I can't believe she didn't wake them up. I'll stay up here and see if I can find them." Jina said to Heero and they split up into different parts of the house.

****

Heero ascended the dark stairwell that led him to the underground bedrooms of the house. It was eerily silent and the Japanese man could see why those who slumbered couldn't hear the scream of Ashina. It was dark too, except for the occasional light in the hallway, but other than that it was impossible for a person to see past their own nose.

Heero's senses were kicking in. If there was a vamp in the house, he would have to be on his highest alert. Trowa was sick, Duo, Quatre and Wufei were distracted by the women and he was separated from Jin. She was able to see in the dark better than he and he needed her at that moment. Jin was also able to smell the Tainted, a scent that he'd not yet picked up. All in all, he was a bit frightened at the task he was faced with.

"You're scared. I can smell it." the sultry female voice came from the shadows. Heero stopped in his tracks. The voice sounded like nothing he'd ever heard, it was a mix of fire and ice, a shrill siren and a soothing piano, a deep musky tone that brought to mind sexy hentai thoughts of rugs and fireplaces and steamy nights with a lover. It had to be a vamp.

"Where are you?" Heero demanded. A feminine giggle escaped lips somewhere in the darkness.

"Like I'd give away my position. You're a soldier, you can improvise." She said. Heero growled in response and cocked his gun.

"Do you really think that the primitive weapon will kill me? Not even with the bullets you have in it." she said, stepping out of the shadows and into the pale light of one of the scattered hallway lights. Her black hair glowed against the pale vamp skin and her white teeth shown as she chuckled at Heero.

"What's so damn funny?" Heero asked, his patience growing thin with the vamp's teasing.

"Would you rather I eat you like I did the Oracle?" she asked, a smile creeping to her face.

"I rather that you die." Heero said rushing the female vamp with his large sword. She closed her eyes and unsheathed her sword countering Heero's attack and kicking him backwards into the wall effortlessly. 

"Touché." She responded, a smirk creeping onto her face. She walked over to the spot that Heero was lying in and chuckled again, she held the sharp blade at his throat.

"Why don't you just kill me?" Heero asked, spitting blood from his mouth from where his face hit the wall.

"That would be a waste. Besides, we have big plans for you. UP!" she demanded, and Heero obeyed.

"Where are you taking me?" Heero asked.

"To the Master."

"Treize?"

"You are smart. Now, Sleep." She touched the middle of Heero's forehead with her pointer finger and he instantly fainted onto the ground, "Dorothy!" the blonde Bug appeared from the ceiling.

"Yes Commander Noin?" she asked. 

"Take him back to the Master. I'm going to see if I can find Catherine, I have a score to settle." Noin said, handing Dorothy the body of Heero. The blonde girl quickly disappeared with the body of Heero in hand. Noin smiled victoriously as she watched the girl leave.

****

Jina was upstairs looking for the missing vamp. She could smell its Tainted blood, but whenever she thought she'd gotten close: nothing. She walked outside to the bathtub where she and Heero had been earlier, that's where the putrid smell led her. Something was different something was extremely supernatural about the way the moon hung over the bathtub. The gossamer veils that once seemed to glow a beautiful white were a dull cream and the Cyprus trees that were once tall and proud seemed to be dying right in front of Jina's eyes. The Tainted were definitely close.

"Looking for someone?" a voice shocked Jina and she turned around with a growl.

"Zechs. It was you." she said, her eyes narrowing at the blonde.

"My dear sweet Jinakel, was there ever any doubt?" Zechs asked a smirk covering his mouth.

"Why did you kill the Oracle?" Jina asked barring her fangs.

" Your naiveté shocks me, Jinakel. Do you really think that the Oracle is the larger picture?" Zechs smiled proudly and moved towards Jina. She grabbed her large sword in return and pointed it at him. Zechs continued to move forward.

"Quit talking in circles." She said, nervously eyeing him.

"Isn't that what Guardians do?" Zechs countered.

"Fallen Guardians shouldn't even speak our names, Zechs." Jina said spitefully. The blonde neared her and stopped, his neck just out of reach of the blade's point. Jina tensed and Zechs chortled.

"Are you still holding a grudge for that Jina?" Zechs asked.

"You betrayed us for a high spot in Treize's army of minions. You will never be forgiven. You were supposed to serve the Queen; she's the right one." Jina said, still focusing her blade at Zechs' neck.

"How does the saying go? Better to reign in hell than to serve in heaven." Zechs said.

"Then to hell you shall go!" Jina screamed and thrusts towards his neck. He backed up and dodged her.

"Tsk. Tsk. Jina, if you kill me you'll never know the terms on getting your precious human back." Zechs smirked. Jina dropped her sword at these words. They had Heero.

"You didn't. This battle is between us Zechs, not them." She said, her voice trembling with emotion.

"It's about all of us, mortal and immortal alike. They have made it about the whole realm of spirituality, so don't pity your poor soldier, Jin. He will be fine just as long as you follow the terms."

"Which are?"

"Give us the Queen."

"You know I can't do that." Jina said looking Zechs directly in the eyes.

"Then, become one of us." Zechs said.

"I can't do that either, you bastard." Jina said, her voice strangely calm.

"Why not? You've tasted mortal blood before. The sweet, tingling flesh and the syrupy, sanguine liquid that flowed out of the veins of those slave owners. You can't say that you didn't crave more after you were finished. They filled you like no Tainted could possibly; it tasted better than any of our kind could. You know why that is? It's because we are supposed to feed on the weak, pathetic mortals. They are our food. We can feed on rats and deer and various other unsavory animals or we can feed on each other like cannibalistic savages, but our minds, souls and stomachs always crave the blood of the human." Zechs smirked at her. She growled at him.

"How could you ask something so vulgar of me?" Jina asked, her fangs clenched.

"Hn. Treize said that you'd be difficult to persuade, but you know that the speech I just made got you to thinking. So, I'll let you do just that, fair Jina, until next time. But remember, the longer you wait, the longer your precious Heero will be with us." Zechs said and disappeared into a mist that rose to the heavens and was taken away by the wind.

Jina watched as he disappeared, her blood boiling and bile rising high into her throat. She closed her eyes trying to hold down some of the deep-seated frustration that was rising into her mind. She'd lost Heero, she couldn't protect the Oracle and Treize had gotten the best of her once again. This was too much for her to bear; she felt like destroying something. She picked up her sword and charged the luscious grape vines, her mind reeling with thoughts of Heero. The sweet nectar of the grapes splattered everywhere like Tainted blood in her mind. She growled and hissed and screamed, the sweat from her tantrum falling into her face and down to her lip, mingling with the sweet flavor of the grape juice. She mutilated the once beautiful scenery, destroying everything that it ever stood for; its beauty would never be known again and the memories that it bore for she and Heero were completely lost.

Heero. The thought of his wet chocolate locks and his blue eyes that held such melancholy memories filled her mind. Just the sound of his simple name led her mind to thoughts of freedom from this time and from her crippling past. She was sworn to protect him, but she'd failed in that task, just like she'd done in her protection of the Queen. She fell to her knees, stunned by the emotion that the thoughts brought to her and cried. There was no one to help her now. She would have to negotiate with Zechs.

****

The room was dark and silent. There was no sound but those of two lovers moving in a dance of lust and passion. The low moans and grunts, pants and whispers letting the trained adult ear know what was taking place in this particular room.

"You should be ashamed of yourself." The sultry voice of Noin stopped the couple in mid-copious. 

"Who the hell are you?" the tenor, irritated voice of Quatre broke through the silence. His remark was met with an iron slap to the face. Noin had Quatre in her arms as he recoiled from the sting. She held his arms behind his back and his neck within her mouth's distance.

"Noin." Catherine growled from deep inside of herself. She grabbed the sheet and pulled it tightly around her naked body. 

"A human? I never thought you'd stoop that low." Noin growled back baring her fangs.

"It's better than mating with a Tainted." Catherine said standing and grabbing her knives.

"Are you still holding a grudge over Zechs?" Noin chuckled.

"Never, I have something more beautiful than his blackened soul." Catherine said. Noin sniffed Quatre's hair and licked the side of his face. She traced her long, sharp nail across his jaw line and drew blood placing the red liquid on her tongue and tasting it. Quatre didn't make a sound; he only looked into Catherine's eyes.

"He does taste good, sweet and innocent with a bit of danger. From what I saw, he is very spicy in bed; he sure tastes like it." Noin chuckled.

"Noin, this is between you and I. Let him go." Catherine said, staring into Quatre's aquamarine eyes.

"You would die for your mortal?" Noin asked looking fiercely at Catherine.

"Any day." Catherine responded.

"Then you shall." Noin thrust Quatre at Catherine and threw a knife into the redhead's stomach causing her to hunch over. Noin ran into the hallway and up the stairs. She was met by the pale moonlight and realized that it would be dawn soon. She transformed into a bat and hurried quickly back to the Headquarters.

*****

In a cave strategically placed on the beach, Treize awaited the news of the night's hunt. He sat in his throne room accompanied by Lady Une feasting on three young human boys.

"Do you think they got the human?" Treize asked looking at the way the moon hung in the sky.

"I'm sure. Noin would never fail me." Lady Une said, "worry not Master Treize they will be back soon, it is almost first light."

"Precious Lady, why do you follow me?" he asked, "you were once a most noted Guardian."

"Do you really have to ask, Treize? The same reason Zechs left and joined you."  If a vampire could blush, Une would have been at this moment. Treize moved from his throne to a closer proximity to Une.

"Is that so, Lady? You would die for me?" he asked.

"In a way, I already have." Une walked away from him deeper into the cave. Treize watched her walk down into the darkness.

"Sir." Noin's voice penetrated the silence.

"Commander Noin, where is the human?" Treize asked.

"He is in our custody sir." She said still standing at attention. Treize examined her disheveled appearance and the small stain of crimson on her uniform jacket. He took his forefinger and scooped the small blotch of blood off her jacket and tasted it.

"Guardian blood. You killed a Guardian?" Treize asked.

"I don't know, sir, I left before I could see. But she was bleeding profusely." Noin answered.

"Who was this Guardian?" Treize asked.

"The Guardian Catherine sir." She answered.

"Still a grudge. You are dismissed." Treize ordered. Noin saluted and quickly left the throne area. As soon as she was out of Treize's earshot Zechs grabbed her into a corner. He had her by the neck and was squeezing so hard that his nails were digging into her skin.

"What did you do to Catherine?" he growled at Noin.

"What does it matter, Zechs, you're with me now and she doesn't want you." she managed to choke out. He pushed her against the wall.

"You promised never to hurt her." He said, looking at Noin.

"Do you still love her, Zechs? Remember what I told you the day you left the Guardians, you should never regret." She said catching her breath. He said nothing; he just shook his head.

"You do still lover her. Do you want to know what I saw when I confronted her. She was in unspeakable carnal positions with a blonde mortal and she liked it." Noin said and walked away leaving Zechs in the dark, dank corridor alone.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Morning came quick. All awoke to the sound of Catherine's screaming. Jin was the first to reach the room and see all of the blood and a paler than usual Catherine. Quatre was frantic as he whispered sweet words of love into her ear and stroked her blood and sweat-soaked forehead. Duo and Hilde were quickly behind Jin, Sally and Wufei followed them.

"Pull the knife out of her Quatre." Jina said walking into the room and examining the situation. Quatre obeyed and pulled the offending knife out of Catherine's stomach. The wound immediately began to heal. Everyone breathed easier.

"Who did this?" Roddy's voice came from the hallway; the crowd parted for her and Trowa.

"We were attacked last night." Quatre said. Roddy looked at the blonde with fierce eyes.

"By whom?" Roddy asked, and then looked over at Catherine, "Noin. She's the only one that would harm Cathy."

"Actually Majesty, it was Zechs, he confronted me in the garden." Jina piped up.

"Noin attacked me." Catherine choked out, some of the color returning to her cheeks. She sat up quickly, her strength was quickly returning also. The knife had been hindering her from the dramatic healing. Everyone was silent as they surveyed the group. There was someone missing.

"And Heero?" Roddy asked, the first to mention the Japanese man.

"Zechs took him. It was an ambush." Jina said, her voice absolutely distraught with pain. There were indrawn gasp as Jina said these words; no one could believe that Heero had been taken.

"We've got to get him back." Duo exclaimed over the shocked group's collective gasp.

"What if he's dead, or worse, one of them?" Hilde said, trying to bring Duo back to reason.

"They wouldn't have taken him if they just wanted to kill him." Duo reasoned back to Hilde. Jina growled inwardly and Duo noticed the sudden change in her countenance. He walked over to the visibly distressed vamp and hugged her for comfort. She pushed him away in her frustration.

"Jina, I was only trying…" Duo said.

"You're trying to comfort me, I know, but we don't need comfort now, we need a plan." She said standing up straight and walking away from Duo.

"Jina's right, we need to keep moving to the lost city. We will eventually meet up with Treize, but if we don't keep moving it will be too late." Sally said trying to bring a semblance of hope to the group.

"Everyone, we will leave in one hour. We will burn this house so that the Oracle's spirit can move on into the next world." Roddy said, she and Trowa walked back to their room to get packed up. The others followed her lead and also returned to their rooms. Jina walked outside to face the rising sun and to try and track down the Tainted's trail; it was futile.

*****

Heero's eyes blinked open to utter darkness. He could feel that it was wet and it smelled of mildew. He tried to move his arms and legs, but they were inevitably chained to the slick wall. He waited until his eyes adjusted and tried to remember where he was; he had been taken by the Tainted.

A small, vaguely familiar feminine giggle roused him from his thoughts and he vainly scanned the dark cell for the object that the sound came from.

"It's useless human for you to try and see in this darkness. This is the darkness of vampires, and you are but a mere, fragile, mortal," Her pearly teeth and yellow eyes glowed brightly in the darkness. Heero recognized the voice; it was the same woman that caught him and he struggled against his chains.

"What are you going to do with me?" he asked the darkness.

"Why give the game away before you score?" she asked, moving closer to him in the darkness.

"Are you going to kill me?" he asked again.

"Perhaps. Unless…" she teased him with the information. Her warm voice covered his senses like satin sheets. She inched closer to him in the darkness, her movements so light and faint that Heero could barely hear where she was coming from. 

"Unless what?" he asked agitated at her lack of information. She was upon him now he could smell her scent. She smelled like blood, no doubt, but a sweet blood, not metallic. She smelled warm and comforting, but he knew she was cold and lethal. 

"Now that" Noin began by tracing her sharp fingernail across his jaw line, "is the $250,000 question." Blood ran down his chin. He could feel the warm liquid slowly turn cold. He could now see the elfin vampire standing before him, her mouth covered in his blood tasting him, her sharp, fierce fangs juxtaposing her almost classic beauty. 

"Don't worry, I can't kill you." she said smiling, licking her finger and his jaw clean and walking away from him, "Yet." She exited the cell and Heero heard the door creak shut. If Jina didn't come for him, he was done for.

*****

Jina sat outside admiring the beautiful destruction she had done to the backyard. Porcelain pieces of the tub were scattered everywhere, the once bountiful grape vines were slaughtered and weeping, the formerly majestic Cyprus trees were now damaged beyond repair, and the song of the birds no longer rang through the patio. She stared at the remainder of the tub but she couldn't cry. The only emotion that she felt was sweltering anger; it was happening again and now she'd brought someone else into it. She would end it now.

"Jina." The resolute voice of Roddy rang through the enclosure, "we are leaving." Jina didn't move; she didn't even look up and acknowledge her Queen.

"Jina!" Roddy called again.

"Forgive me if I do not accompany you." she said sadly. Roddy knew all to well what Jina was talking about.

"How did I know it would come to this?" Roddy said mostly to herself.

"Maybe you're more of an Oracle than a Queen." Jina said. Roddy chortled a bit at this. Jina stood and brushed the dust off of her black cloak and stared at Roddy.

"I will not let you go alone." Roddy said, staring back at her, eye intense.

"I will not bring anyone else into this. It's me they want, not you or the others. It's always been me." Jina said brushing past Roddy and walking into the house. Roddy quickly followed her.

"You are not allowed to go after him!" Roddy screamed, halting everyone that was in the room including Jina, "he is not what's important here!" Jina's back stayed turned and she shuddered at the words.

"I'm sick of this. I have to end it!" Jina screamed.

"Do you know what they will make you? One of them!" Roddy screamed.

"I'm still going, no matter what you say." Jina reasoned and began to walk away.

"Jinakel Devina Wohess!" Roddy used her full name and Jina stopped again quickly, "I am your Queen, you do as I say, and I say that you WILL NOT go after Heero!" Roddy's voice was deeper and it shook the paintings on the walls.

"You do NOT tell me what to do!" Jina said drawing her sword and rushing Roddy with it. Before she knew it, Catherine, Sally and Hilde were surrounding Roddy with their weapons drawn all on her. She halted, her sword directly pointed at Roddy's neck. Roddy didn't blink; she only held a peaceful hand out.

"Put it down, Jinakel." Roddy said quietly.

"You've crossed your bounds Vampire." Hilde snarled. Jina growled back.

"Once you leave, you cannot come back." Roddy said again calmly. Jina said nothing, only lowered her sword and nodded.

"Do you accept this, Jina?" Jina nodded. "Then give me your ring, Guardian, and go search for your love." Jina slowly removed the ring from her finger and handed it to Roddy. The other girls parted the way so that Roddy could take the trinket. Before Jin could move her hand away Roddy grabbed her close and whispered into her ear.

"Don't go getting yourself killed." Roddy kissed her on the cheek and nodded. Jina turned around, gathered her things and walked out the door. A single tear rolled down her cheek; she was all alone.

*****

Treize sat in his dark throne room waiting for the report from Zechs and Noin. It was still early in the morning and the sun hadn't completely risen yet. Treize knew that after the previous night's successful attacks that the Queen and her servants would be leaving that spot. A Pureblood couldn't take the scent and smell of human blood fresh upon the ground; the stench drove them mad with anger. Treize smiled at the thought of driving the Queen mad with anger.

"Lord Treize," Lady Une spoke uneasily.

"Yes, Lady?" 

"The prisoner that was taken from the Purebloods this morning wishes to speak with you."

"Is this the Guardian Jina's lover that you speak of?" Treize stood from his throne and inched towards Lady Une.

"Yes sir, that is the very prisoner."

"What is bothering you, Lady?" Treize asked walking closer to her and taking her hand in his, "your face is usually so much more joyous. You look rather somber today."

"Why is the Guardian Jina important? I thought we just wanted the Queen."

"The oracle told me that I cannot kill my previous bride. She must die by the hands of the one that she trusts the most." Treize sounded almost magical as he said those words.

"Then we kidnapped her lover in order to convince her?"

"Yes, and I want to make her one of us. So, now that I'm tired of answering your questions, you can bring the prisoner to me.

"My Lord, if I may speak freely…"

"You already have spoken enough."

"Treize, as your friend and much more I must say that I feel as if this war between us and the Purebloods has gone on long enough. You want power, and you have it. What more else could you possibly want, Treize? I used to be one of those women protecting your Queen. You have already won, don't you see. We need not fight any longer, Treize."

"Silence!!!!" Treize slapped Lady Une and threw her to the ground, "This is my destiny. This is what I deserve. I haven't won yet. As long as she can bring herself back to life, I haven't won. I know your past and I know Zech's past, but you both chose to follow me. If you're feeling sorry for your soul, then I'm sorry because we will all be in hell if this war is ended in favor of Queen Badri. Now that I'm tired of answering your question, go and fetch the prisoner." Treize pulled Lady Une from the ground by her hair and pushed her out of the door. Lady ran down the hallway, her eyes full of tears towards Heero's cell.

 "Noin!" Treize screamed making the walls shake. Noin materialized in front of Treize with her head bowed and in a crouching position of worship.

"Yes, Lord Treize?"

"I want you to turn the mortal tonight. That is your treat for a job well done.

"But Lord Treize, won't this call for you doing? I am far too inexperience in this act to turn a strong, male human."

"I have the blood of the Amulet in me. That blood makes me stronger and my blood pure. I do not want this mortal to have Pureblood drop in him."

"Lord Treize…"

"Do not question me, Noin. The mortal cannot be able to think about anything except the blood of humans and his hatred for all Purebloods. I want him as Tainted as they come, a mindless minion but not like Dorothy. I want him to serve me; he is bait and I know she's coming." Noin dropped to her knees and crossed her fist over her heart in a strong salute and reverence.

"I will do you bidding my lord." She said and quickly ran down the hallway to prepare herself. Treize simply waited at his throne for Lady Une to arrive with the prisoner.

It was only a matter of time before the gong was sounded and Lady Une and Zechs entered along with Heero shackled and being escorted by two guards. The two guards threw Heero to his knees and one of them kicked him in the stomach just for safe measure.

"What would you have of me?" Heero breathed out trying not to dry heave from the kick to his gut. Treize laughed lightly and walked towards the shrinking Japanese man.

"We want to offer you our princess Noin." Treize said as he saw Noin standing behind Heero.

"What if I don't want her?" Heero asked. Treize reached down and pulled the Japanese's man by his shaggy, brown hair so that his neck was arched towards him.

"Then I will be forced to let everyone feed from you." Treize smiled playfully and beckoned Noin to him with his free hand. Noin walked towards Treize. She was changed into a think, black gossamer shroud that did nothing to cover her pale, white skin underneath. Heero eyed the beauty in front of him, the excitement and the danger in her eyes more than he could think possibly. His blood was pumping harder and his heart was pounding deep in his chest.

"Yes, she is beautiful. Come Noin, talk to your lover." Treize backed away from Heero and Noin kneeled in front of Heero so that they were eye-level. She took Heero's hand, kissed it, and bowed her head.

"Women give respect here, she is yours. Just let go. Let go. Let… go." Treize's voice was extremely hypnotic, so much so that Heero started to go into a strong trance. The trance was taking over his senses and he lifted his head to stare Noin deep into her blue eyes. 

"Let go Heero," her honeyed voice said. Heero closed his eyes, listened to the hypnotic tone of the vamps around him and allowed Noin to kiss his lips. She drew blood from that beautiful mouth, sinking her teeth into his lips and tongue and drinking the sweet, sanguine liquid that collected there. She wanted to cherish and savor him before taking him. She quickly lowered her fangs to his neck and sank them deep into his thick flesh, drinking him almost to the brink of death.

"Kill me." He squeaked out, "why don't you kills me" he asked, his eyes desperately gazing at Noin. His mind could barely comprehend that her lips were red and wet with his own blood. She took her smooth, pale hand and rubbed the soft palm against his dying face.

"We need you." she cut open a vein in her wrist and watched as the blood pooled on the flesh; the whiteness of her skin being stained by the crimson fluid. She took her right index finger and rubbed it around on her bloodstained wrist then planted the blood that she collected on that digit to his blue lips. Instinctually, Heero licked his lips tasting the sweetness of her blood as well.

"Do you want to live, Heero?" she asked. His life was fading quickly, he was coughing and his skin was turning a bluish-purple color that was common amongst hypothermia victims. His lids were heavy on his eyes and he could barely speak. He only nodded to her question, telling her that he wanted to live.

"Then drink this." She said, holding her wrist over his mouth. He opened it inadvertently and allowed the drops of blood to stain his tongue before swallowing. With the last bit of strength that he had left, he reached up with both of his hands and pulled her wrist down to his mouth, drinking heartily until Noin pulled away.

His body shook violently and he growled and cussed and spat until his motions were completely still. The Tainted that surrounded had seen this before, but only performed by Treize; they were in awe. The silence was so deep after his body stopped shaking that everyone thought that he'd died. Noin lowered her head in shame at failing her master… until he spoke.

"I want more." Heero said, sitting up and baring his fangs towards Treize. Zechs blinked in awe, Lady Une shed a tear and Treize only smirked. Heero Yuy was indeed a Tainted.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The sun beamed hot upon Jina as she trudged across the sandy desert. Her lips were cracked from heat and her body was about to drop as she tried to cover her sensitive eyes from the garish sunlight. She could feel her Guardian powers quickly draining and knew that she would have to find shelter soon, lest she die a horrible death from the sun. 

It had been only a day since she'd set out to find Heero and she wondered how Treize and his small army had gotten that far. She'd flown the first couple of miles, being able to smell the Tainted from far away and she knew that she had to use all of her Guardian powers before they went away. Now that she'd removed her Guardian ring and renounced her allegiance to her Queen she was fast losing her Pureblood instincts. She stopped for a minute to eye her Guardian tattoo in her inner thigh, it was a cross wrapped with a serpent amongst olive branches. Inside the very top part of the cross was the all-seeing eye. The bottom of the cross was disappearing quickly; she knew that as soon as that tattoo vanished her powers would be gone and she would never be able to go back to being a Guardian again. This whole process would take a few days, but she was sure that she'd never make it to Heero in time and back to Roddy before the cross disappeared.

While lifting up her heavy, black veils to examine her tattoo a strong wave of faint came over her and she stumbled backwards and fell onto the sand. Her back hit the hot sand and the sun burned into her hand, her eyes watered and she felt as if she were on fire. It was only a matter of time before she actually started to burn to ashes.

"Oh gods, please don't fail me, I must find Heero." She closed her eyes as she lay upon that hot sand and focused on Heero trying to form a connection with him. Her concentration was strong and she could feel a strong presence, but she couldn't tell if it was Heero's or not. 

The strength of presence hit her hard. Her body convulsed and shook as she tried to concentrate harder on finding Heero. Yet, the presence wouldn't let her escape its grasp. She could feel the presence laughing at her and could feel the sun start to seriously burn her skin. She tried to cover completely in the shroud, but the veil were not enough and she knew that she must get up from her position if she wanted to live.

"Damn you, who are you?" Jina screamed to the heavens, and the presence disappeared from her mind. She had to find shelter, it would be noon soon, and she could see her tattoo quickly disappearing. There was no hope for her and there was no hope for Heero. She should have stayed with Roddy, but she knew that she couldn't just leave Heero with the Tainted. They would surely kill him if they hadn't already.

She jumped from her position and surveyed the great expanse of the desert. The golden sands and the golden sun rolling like waves dune after glorious golden dune. This beautiful vastness had claimed many of man's life, but she would be damned if it claimed hers.

****

Zechs and Treize laughed at the sight of Jina making her way across the desert. It was only a matter of time before she fainted and that was when Treize would retrieve her. The desert was cruel, especially to vampires.

"Everything is going according to plan. The Oracle has said that the black vampire would be delivered to us, but I didn't know that it would be this simple." Zechs commented with a slight snicker.

"You just keep your mind's eye on her, as soon as the Pureblood faints, go get her. I have a proposition for her. And go get Heero." Treize smiled and rubbed his hands together sneakily.

"Where is he?" Zechs asked standing quickly.

"With Noin, of course." Zechs' mouth dropped and he almost rushed Treize with extreme anger. Zechs' fist clenched and he ground his teeth to the point of cracking. The room's air was tense and Treize could tell that Zechs was ready to strike like a maddened cobra.

"Yes, my Lord Treize," Zechs said tensely. He turned on one heel and exited towards Noin's chambers. Zechs tromped down the hallway, his footsteps sounding as loud as thunder as he angrily marched down the hall. He wasn't pleased with Heero coming in and taking his woman away from him, but he knew that it would have happened one day. Treize had been planning this ever since he'd found an Oracle for himself; Treize was determined to rule over all vampires and all human kind.

Without knocking Zechs entered Noin's room. It was dark like most other rooms in the small compound. He could just make out Noin's silhouette next to Heero's. She was naked and snuggled next to him and he was in the same position. His eyes narrowed at the sight and he forced his fangs to retract back into his gums so that he wouldn't be tempted to feed on Heero.

"Noin!" Zechs screamed, jarring the young vampire from her sleep; this also woke Heero.

"Zechs! You entered without knocking." She pulled the sheet up over her bare breast, but Heero simply stood up and smirked at Zechs.

"Treize wants the Tyro. Get him dressed and to the throne room." Zechs said. Noin's eyes narrowed and she arched an eyebrow. Heero quickly made his way towards his quarters to dress and scurry towards Treize's throne. Zechs quickly turned and walked after him.

"You're being an ass Zechs. This is my duty. You can't be angry with me for doing Treize's bidding." Noin said, stopping Zechs in his tracks.

"You slept with him."

"You were too caught up with your love for Catherine to ever pay me any attention. Now that I finally have a partner you want to ruin it for me. Just because you've ruined your life to be with Treize, doesn't mean that the rest of us want to do the same."  He slapped her. Hard. His hand falling across her face in a stinging whack that rang through the whole castle. He grabbed her and pushed her on the bed, ripping the sheet away from her body and pushing her hands above her head. Noin tried to scream but his lips came crushing down on hers, bruising them and marring the silky white flesh with purple and red. She bit him with her fangs, but he only relished in the pain more; she could see the anger definite in his eyes.

"Treize gave you to me first, Noin. I don't care if you do have a person to care for. You are mine." He shouted, ripping his uniform pants and yanking them down violently.

"You want me now that I have responsibility over another. If you do this Zechs, expect the wrath of Lady Une." She ground out over her anger and fear. Blood was all over the bed sheets from where she'd bit him and where he'd hit her.

"Let Lady Une bring her wrath. Treize has grown sick of her as well." Zechs pushed into her violently and Noin screamed wretchedly into the darkness of her room. No one was the wiser to her agony.

****

"I feel something horrible." Roddy declared, falling from her camel and stumbling forward. Trowa was the first to jump down off of his camel and run towards her. She was shaking and her eyes were closed; she was having a vision. Trowa was calmly whispering to her and rubbing her back soothingly. She grabbed his linen shirt and pulled roughly, almost tearing the fabric.

"No… no… stop…. This is wrong… I am not yours…" she fell backwards screaming. Trowa grabbed her before she hit the ground; she convulsed and shook in his arms and he held her hoping that it would all be over soon. Sally and Cathy were quick to run towards her, while Quatre, Duo and Wufei held their camels so that they wouldn't go running off.

"What's wrong with her Trowa?" Sally was the first to get to her. She pulled out her canteen full of fresh water and wet one of the many veils and placed it over Roddy's head.

"I don't know; this has never happened before. She's talking so randomly." Sally took her pulse and it was racing quickly.

"She's in another's mind. It will stop soon, hopefully. I guess we could camp here for the night until she recovers." Catherine said as she reached down and touched her Queen's head lovingly.

"She can do that? Go into another person's mind this vividly?" Duo asked.

"Only other vampires. Even Tainted have a deep connection with her." Hilde answered. 

Suddenly, as quick as it started, the seizure stopped. Roddy went limp in Trowa's arms and a few minutes after that, opened her eyes weakly. 

"What happened, love?" Trowa asked, stroking her cheek soothingly.

"Someone has raped a Tainted… and…an… oh gods." Her mind was spinning. Just as soon as one image left another came in it's place. This time it was of a dark-haired vamp trapped in a sand storm. She was in a forsaken place, trudging through the deep sand as more mounted up around her. The hot wind was blowing the sand into her face and hair and sensitive pale flesh, making it seem like glass was cutting her. Her poor skin was cracking and burning to ash and Roddy could feel the blood inside of this woman bubbling like molten lava. Roddy felt the need and the desperation inside of this woman, the need for water, the need to feed, the need for all desires both physical and emotional. 

Roddy concentrated on delving deeper into the lost vamp's mind, but it didn't work. Jina had shut the pain out; the only thing that bade her go on was the thought of Heero. To keep the pain away she quoted a poem…

"Alone alone, all , all alone/ Alone on a wide wide sea! And never a saint took pity on/ my soul in agony/" this same verse continuously. Roddy felt herself get faint, much like Jina was doing. The poor ex-Guardian was stumbling and falling until finally all Roddy saw was dark.

****

"You are a sick bastard." Noin said from the bed curled in fetal position. Zechs snickered.

"You may be a vampire, Noin, but you are a woman first. I have won this time."

"I never thought that your war was against me. I always thought you hated Treize for what you think he did to you." she sat up quickly and pulled the sheet over her again trying to hold her head in dignity.

"He did do this to me. He promised me beauty and lifetimes of joy, but what do we get? Nothing." He said walking towards the bed.

"You did this to yourself. You chose to leave the Guardians, much like Lady Une chose to leave. And you regret it, much like I regret ever loving you." he slapped her, and grabbed her neck towards his barred fangs preparing to bite.

"Noin, you are dangerously close to death."

"Then kill me Zechs, my blood will be on your hands. This will go with your other senseless killings and the others blood that you have spilt in the past." He squeezed her neck tightly, his thick, sharp nails burying into the skin of her neck.

"Do you want to be thrown into the dungeon with Lady Une? Both of you traitorous women will be fed to the Bugs." His hands got tighter around her neck.

"The man hath penance done/ and penance more will do." Noin squeaked out with all of her might. She could feel all of her strength draining from her body. The blood from his cuts into her neck was trickling down her naked sternum.

"To the dungeon with you!" Zechs screamed. He called for the guards to come and take her away. The guards quickly entered the room and grabbed Noin, shackled her and threw her into the dungeon.

The dungeon was dark and mildew-filled. She knew the horrors Heero must have felt prior his Tainted days. She now knew the horrors that humans must have felt staring down the fangs of a violent vampire. Soft tears began to fall down her cheeks as she curled herself into a ball into a small corner.

"Do not cry, sweet child, salvation is coming." Une's voice was calming and hope-filled. Noin lowered her head and let the tears fall.

****

Heero bowed before his new lord in reverence. He was taking in the beauty of the darkness. His body was just now getting used to the newly acquired senses that he received with his vampire initiation.

"Isn't it beautiful, my dear Heero?" Treize asked putting strong arms on Heero's shoulders.

"Yes, my Lord Treize." Heero couldn't contain himself; he was a newborn vampire lamenting at the splendor of the night.

"I know you feel strange. You feel more nimble, more agile, stronger, faster, smarter. This is to be expected. You have all of these powers; you are more powerful than you can ever imagine. The question is, my sweet Heero, who will you serve?"

"Only you, my Lord Treize."

"You will not turn on me for that Queen.

"No, my Lord."

"Good. There is a girl lost in the desert. I want you to go and retrieve her for me. Bring her back. I shall want to speak with her. "

"Who is she my lord?"

"She was a Guardian for the Queen, but that bothersome bitch threw her away like a bad lunch. I am her salvation; I am here to take her in, like I did you. Like I did all of my children."

"Her name, sir?"

"Jinakel Devina Wohess, my greatest enemy soon to be my greatest ally." Treize said these words mostly to himself, "Go get her, Heero. But take this before you enter the sunlight, lest you burn to death." Treize threw him a small vial of red liquid.

"Yes sir." Heero said catching the vial and turning to walk away.

"Oh and Heero…" Treize stopped him. Heero turned quickly.

"Yes sir."

"Don't fail."


End file.
